Kathryn's Direction
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Spinoff to Strange Directions. Kurt Hummel always knew that he was different, but he never realized how different until he realized who he was meant to be. Join him on his journey to womanhood.
1. Prologue

It all started around prom. I wanted to say the first instance was when I was voted prom queen, but it wasn't. It started with the kilt. I wanted to wear it to be different, but I also wanted to feel what it would be like to wear a skirt. I had even shaved my legs for it.

Nevertheless, being voted prom queen did help. I knew that it was done as a joke, but I wanted to know what it would be like to have it done as not a joke. I wanted to be voted prom queen because I deserved it.

So I called everyone into the living room. It was the end of the school year. I wanted to keep this just amongst my family right now. I knew that I couldn't do this by myself and I had a feeling that they would be supportive.

"So you're probably wondering why I called you here." I stated. "The truth is that I've known that always known that I was different from other boys. I thought it was because I was gay, but I was wrong. The truth that I think that I am actually straight, but not…"

"So wait, you like girls?" Lucy interrupted.

"No, you need to let me finish." I scolded her. "Now as I was saying, I'm straight because I don't think that I'm a boy at all. I think I'm a girl and my body is just wrong. I want to fix it. I want to look the same on the outside as I feel inside."

I then looked at my dad who had a look of stone-faced silence. I needed to know how he felt.

"Dad?" I asked with quivering lips.

"So how do we go about doing this?" He asked me.

"It would probably be a good idea to take her to see a specialist." Carole stated. She called me her and it felt good. "I think that you need to do two things before we do any of this. First you need to come up with a name for yourself and second, you need to tell Blaine."

Blaine. I hadn't thought about my boyfriend would feel about this. I knew that he didn't like girls. I had been there when he said that he was completely gay and I didn't know how he felt. Was I willing to lose him to become who I wanted to be?

I decided to talk to Lucy. I wondered if she would let me wear any of her clothes.

"So how do you feel about this?" I asked.

"Well I can't say that I haven't always wanted a sister." She declared. "But are you sure that you want this? I mean you seemed happy before."

"Yes I want to do this." I explained. "I was wondering if you were interested in taking me shopping at all. Maybe I could get some hair extensions so I would look more like a girl and once I do, I could wear some of your clothes."

"Maybe it would be a better idea if we went somewhere not around here." She suggested. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go around here until you look enough like a girl."

She probably had a point. If I thought, the torment for being gay was bad, what I would experience for being transgendered would probably be worse. I imagined that most people wouldn't understand what it was like to be transgendered. There were many less transgendered people as opposed to gay people. I wondered if Blaine would understand. Would he reject me for not being the same person? I loved Blaine, but I couldn't let anyone stop me from being me.

We went to the mall a few towns over. I was fairly certain that we wouldn't know anyone there since it wasn't the local mall. It was nice and somewhere that I could get some extensions and some makeup. I kind of expected the saleswomen to laugh at me when I said that I wanted to buy some hair extensions, but there were understanding. Lucy showed me how to put them in and applied some makeup for me. She then gave me some clothes to wear. It wasn't anything too fancy. There was a long-sleeved white tee and leather jacket with white knee-length skirt with blue flowers on it. I didn't fill them right, but it felt kind good to wear them.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You look fine, but I think you should try to sound more like a girl." She stated. "It'll probably take some time. Luckily, your voice isn't that deep. How about you just let me talk for you today and you can start working on your voice when we get home."

The next day, I headed to the doctor's office. I was kind of nervous because I didn't know what to say or what they would say. I was still learning how to sound more like a girl. The good news what that because I had just turned 18, I could make my own medical decisions. Carole was still with me.

At that point, the doctor walked into the room. She was a blonde woman who was kind of short, but very attractive. She wore a black dress with a white medical coat and a pair of heels. I hadn't worn heels because I was 5'7" without them. I really didn't want to grow any more.

"Good morning, Miss Hummel." She greeted me. It felt nice to be called that. I hadn't really decided on a name for myself yet. "So how can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering if it would be possible for me to start hormone therapy." I declared.

"How long have you been transitioning?" She asked.

"A few days." I answered.

"It's generally advised that you try to live as the opposite gender for a few months before you start hormones." She told me.

"I understand that, but I go to high school." I explained. "I want to already be experiencing the effects by the time that I start. I know it might not be the most typical way to do this, but can't I live as a girl and take hormones at the same time?"

"I suppose you could." She agreed. "However, before we start anything, you need to read up on the side effects of hormone therapy. There are risks to doing so. What do you think?

"Well I think that whatever she wants to do is the right decision." Carole stated.

"Okay, then I'll give you some pamphlets and then we can schedule another appointment." She stated. "However, I do have something for you to do until then. By the next time that we meet, I want you to come up with a name for yourself."

So that gave me a few days to figure out. I supposed that I could always pick something and change it later because I wasn't looking to change my name just yet, at least legally. I probably would do that before the summer was over. I just had to come up with something to use first.

On the way home, I was driving when something ran out in front of me. Thankfully, I didn't hit it.

"What was that?" I asked Carole.

"I think it was a cat." She answered. Cat. It sounded a lot like Kurt, but also feminine. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Kat." I declared.

"What?" She asked.

"I want to be called Kat." I explained. "At least for now."

"Okay, but what is it short for?" She responded. I had to think for a moment.

"Katherine." I answered. "So when do you think I should tell Blaine about this. He's probably wondering why I haven't seen him in a few days."

"You could do it tonight if you're up for it." She suggested. I was afraid of what he would say to me, but I didn't think that he would yell at me.

"Okay, I'll do it tonight." I agreed.

That night after dinner, I texted Blaine to come over. I didn't call him because I couldn't talk to him yet. He might not recognize my voice with the work I had been putting into it. I was pretty sure that it would sound more natural after I started to take hormones.

"Kurt, your dad said that you were in here." Blaine remarked as he opened the door. I turned around so he could see me. "Um, is there any reason why you're dressed as a girl?"

"I'm not." I answered. "I'm not dressed as a girl. I am a girl and I want to be one. I've come to the realization this is who I want to be and I would prefer to be called Kat or Katherine."

He was silent and I couldn't help but wonder if he was in shock or if he was trying to think of something to say.

"Can you please say something?" I requested.

"I don't know how to feel about this." He admitted. "I am happy for you, but I don't know how I feel about it. I think I'm going to need some time to think it over. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I answered. "I'm going to start taking hormones soon. I know that some people won't like this, but this is who I am."

 _If I live to be a hundred and never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues, if I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine_

 _Cause I know exactly who I am_

 _I am Rosemary's granddaughter, spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, but I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand_  
 _It's all a part of me  
That's who I am_

 _I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner  
I'm steady and unstable  
I'm young but I am able_

 _I am Rosemary's granddaughter, spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, but I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand_  
 _It's all a part of me  
That's who I am_

I had to admit, I liked being able to sing a girl song like that. I had sung songs by girls before, but never about being a girl. There was one thing that I was concerned about was that I might lose my ability to sing from the hormones. I hoped that I wouldn't. My voice probably would sound different, but if I had to choose between being able to sing and being a girl, I would pick being a girl every time.

A few months later, school was about to start. My hair had grown to the point where I didn't need extensions anymore. I looked at myself in the mirror and was pleased. My voice had also changed and I found out that I couldn't go as high when singing, but I still sounded nice. I would have to go more on emotion than high notes.

I had done something that I wasn't originally sure of. I hadn't had a full operation, but I did get breast implants. They weren't even that big. I was only a B-cup and a small one at that. I wanted to know what it would be like to have actual breasts that I could touch. I had also lost some weight. I weighed 121 pounds. I hoped that I looked okay. Finally, I had changed my name. I was legally Kathryn Elizabeth Hummel.

"Ready to go to school, Sis?" Lucy asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

So this is a spinoff to Strange Directions. The next chapter will take place in the start of senior year. The song is "Who I Am" by Jessica Andrews. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Purple Piano Project

School was starting and I was nervous. My biggest hope was that people wouldn't recognize me. I wanted to look like I was a new student even though I wasn't. I wore a red origami lace dress and matching flats with mascara. I was so proud of how long my hair had grown. I still did have a little bit of help at the ends, but the hormones were working because my skin was sensitive. I found that my hair resembled my mom's curly hair. I really wished that she could see me. I hoped that she would be proud of me.

Most of the staff at the school already knew. Some of the time it felt like that was just Mr. Schue, Principal Figgins, Coach Beiste, Miss Pillsbury and Sue. Sue was surprisingly on board with everything, but then again she always had had a soft spot for me.

I walked down the hall, trying my best to have some swagger. I remembered something from _John Tucker Must Die_. The most important thing a girl wears is her attitude…or maybe it was cheerleader. I wasn't really looking to be a cheerleader again. Maybe if someone other than Sue was in charge, but not with her. Plus, I had so much pretty clothing I didn't want to be restricted to one outfit.

I noticed that Jacob Ben Israel was talking to Faith. He didn't know that I was in Glee club. I just walked to my locker. I heard people whispering about who I was because they didn't know and I was happy about it. I walked into the choir room. I was the first one there. Faith walked in not long after me. She was different too. Her preppy style was gone for a more gothic look. She looked good.

"You know have to audition." She told me. She was pretty much the only person in Glee club that I hadn't told because she had been gone all summer and we really weren't that close anyway.

"Actually, she doesn't." Lucy remarked as she walked into the room. "She has been here since the Glee club began."

Faith looked confused before she looked me over. It was then that I saw it hit her. I hoped other people wouldn't be able to figure it out so easily. Of course most people weren't as smart as Faith was.

"Kurt?" She asked.

"It's Kathryn now." I answered. "This is who I want to be."

Of course they were other minor changes to the Glee club. Brittany, Santana, and Lucy were back on the Cheerios, Sadie and Sam broke up causing him to leave, and Puck had hair. In our first rehearsal, Mr. Schue brought out our 'Thanks for Playing' trophy.

"This is what 12th place looks like." He replied. "This year we are going to win first place. We're not going to let anyone stop us. I lost focus and let something else distract me."

"We're sorry that the guy who replaced you won a Tony." Rachel commented.

"You know I regret being the laughingstock of the show choir world." Mercedes replied.

"I have something, courtesy of Al Motta of Motta's Pianos." Mr. Schue replied as three purple pianos rolled into the room. What the fuck? Yes, I swear. Deal with it. "These pianos were repossessed from foreclosed homes. I fixed them up and painted them purple and the Purple Piano Project was born. I'm gonna place these throughout the school and whenever you see them, I want you to sing a song. Use them to attract people like you, who can't keep the music inside of them. So they're out now who wants to sing?"

I was pretty sure that there was no one like me in school, but I stood up. I was nervous.

"I want to." I replied.

 _You had me to get her and here I thought it was me  
I was changing, arranging my life to fit your lies  
It's all said and all done, I gave all for the long run  
Can she say the same thing I guess this is goodbye and good luck_

 _I can't be what you want me to be_

 _I'm sorry for changing  
I'm sorry it had to be this way  
Believe me it's easier to just pretend  
But I won't apologize for who I am_

 _I thank you for this hopeless war  
Cause through the pain, I am stronger than before  
Now I'm more I don't need you anymore  
I'm sorry_

 _Listen close I won't say this again_

 _I'm sorry for changing  
I'm sorry it had to be this way  
Believe me it's easier to just pretend  
But I won't apologize for who I am  
I'm sorry for changing  
I'm sorry it isn't like it was  
Believe me it's easier to just pretend  
But I won't apologize why should I apologize  
No I won't apologize for who I am_

My goal for this year was not only to win Nationals and save enough for an operation, but also to get into college. I wanted to go to college and I wanted to go to a good college and I didn't want it to be just for diversity purposes. I wanted to feel like I earned my way into college, not as a transgender student, but as a regular student. I really wasn't interested in being any sort of role model.

Once I got home from school my dad was there. I knew that he was concerned about me.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Nothing happened today." I explained. "I don't think that a lot of people know yet."

"I still can't believe that you wanted to go back there." He replied. "We can still enroll you in Crawford Country Day or anywhere you'd like."

"I want to graduate from McKinley." I explained. "It's where I started school and where I want to end it."

"I understand that but if you change your mind, you can talk to me about it." He said.

"I know, Dad." I stated.

On my second day, Miss Pillsbury called Rachel and I into her office. I wore a dress with a white sweater bodice and a blood red skirt with white heels and a ring with a fake ruby in it. Since Rachel was there, I didn't think that it had anything to do with me. At least I didn't think it did.

"Are we here to talk about Kathryn?" Rachel asked.

"No, at least not in the way that you think." The guidance counselor answered. "As you know, it's your senior year and you two need to start applying to colleges."

"Kathryn and I already know where we want to go to college." Rachel answered. "It's the most prestigious arts school in the country: Juilliard."

"Before you apply, you should know that Juilliard doesn't have a musical theatre program." The redhead stated. They didn't? That didn't make any sense. They were in the world capital of music theatre. "That's why I'd like to suggest somewhere to you: The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts."

"Is that a real school?" I asked. I'd never heard of it and it sounded like something someone would make up.

"Yes, it's quite a respectable school." She stated. That made me wonder even more why I had never heard of it. If I didn't know who I was talking to, I would think that it was some kind of practical joke, but Miss Pillsbury wouldn't do that to us, especially when it concerned something as serious as college.

I decided to invite Rachel over. Our friendship was easier considering the fact that she was dating my sister. Of course, the two of them were no longer dating, but I wasn't going to pick a side between the two of them.

We went on my computer to check out the school's website and found that it did in fact exist and it was in Manhattan. I still didn't know how a school in New York City managed to stay so under the radar. One thing that the website didn't list was famous alumni. It was like it popped up overnight or something. Nevertheless, it looked like a school that I would want to go to. I could tell that Rachel was excited from reading the website.

"It says that there is a mixer tonight. We should go to it." Rachel suggested.

"Sure, why not." I agreed. I didn't know what it would have to do with getting into the school. It probably didn't increase our chances of getting into the school at all.

When we got there, we happened to come across what appeared to be clones of us, that is how I used to be. I never knew that I had been so stereotypically. It seemed like a group of people who liked to brag about their accomplishments. It wasn't the kind of stuff that helped get you into college. As far as I could tell, none of them were like I was now, as far as I could tell. Dr. Willow suggested me meeting with other transgender teens, but I respectively declined because I liked the friends that I had.

When we got back to the car, Rachel was bawling her eyes out. I couldn't believe that seeing that had upset her so much, but she was a drama queen.

"I thought I was special, but it turns out that there are lots of people just like me." She cried.

"Rachel, just because those people exist doesn't mean that we can't get into this school." I pointed out.

That night when we were watching the news, I noticed that Sue was running for Congress…and she wanted to take the arts out of schools. What the fuck? There was no way that people would vote for that. Someone would have to take a stand against her. She also didn't seem to have an idea on how Congress works. One representative didn't have that kind of power. They'd have to convince others to help them. She was not running for governor.

The next day I noticed that there was a purple piano in the lunchroom. I couldn't believe that Mr. Schue had brought it in there. Didn't he know that we were too busy eating to worry about breaking into song. Some of us wanted to enjoy our organic subs. Of course Rachel was really adamant about us sing. Was the piano her idea?

"We'll do it if you shut up about it." Faith stated. I had a feeling it would not end well. She began to sing a song from that new show _The Voice._

 _Blue and black, heart torn now  
You uncover what's beneath my skin  
There and back there's no doubt  
Your touch is my medicine_

 _I'll be okay cause you heal me_

 _And I give you all my pieces broken  
In your hands there's nothing you can't fix  
My heart is frayed, my scars are open  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch_

 _I'm still afraid of falling somehow it's taking over me  
Don't ever let me let it go_

 _There are back there's no doubt  
Your touch makes me whole again_

 _And I give you all my pieces broken  
In your hands there's nothing you can't fix  
My heart is frayed, my scars are open  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch_

Once the song was over, Becky threw some food at Rachel and then it erupted into a food fight. It turned out to be a disaster. It also didn't seem to inspire anyone, even though we didn't really need anyone.

"You know you guys really sucked." A new voice from came from the doorway.

"Who are you?" Faith questioned.

"I'm Sugar Motta and I have self-diagnosed Asperger's, so I can say whatever I want." She explained. I was pretty sure you couldn't self-diagnose Asperger's. I then realized that her last name was the same as the guy that gave us the pianos. "I'm basically like a diplomat's daughter and my dad gave you your pianos."

"How can we help you Sugar?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Here's the deal. You need new members because you're not going to win with this band of misfits. I'm awesome and I wanna be in your Glee Club." Sugar replied.

The only problem was that she could not sing. She was so out of tune that it was horrendous. Mr. Schue told her no. She needed some serious vocal training and she had an attitude problem, both which were good reasons to keep her out of the group.

"It's not fair to just exclude her." Faith pointed out. "Mike can't sing and he's still here."

"Mike knows that he can't sing. She clearly doesn't." Rachel argued.

"Are you two about to fight?" Puck asked.

After school, I went to talk to Blaine. I decided to tell him all that happened. We were trying to work through the fact that I was a girl now and Blaine was at least trying.

"You know in all of your rambling, you haven't noticed that I'm not in my Dalton uniform." He pointed out.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"As of tomorrow, I'm starting school here." He stated. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. We were still working towards the mouth.

The following day, we put on a performance in the courtyard which finally seemed to get people's attention. However, the Cheerios, other than Lucy and Brittany, used our performance as a distraction to light our piano on fire. I was pretty sure that such a thing was Sue's idea. Why did she hate the Arts?

At rehearsal, Mr. Schue decided to put his foot down. He threw Santana out of the Glee club for helping to destroy the piano. It was nice to see him be badass for a change. I did think that he would eventually let her back in, but I could at least cherish the time that she wasn't there, even though she was surprisingly tepid on the insults. Maybe she actually did like me.

"So I have an idea for a musical this year." Faith declared. "I think we should try to contact Disney to see if we can perform _Lemonade Mouth."_

I really liked that idea and really hoped that I could be in it. Of course, they would have to say yes first.

So Kathryn wasn't as bummed about the NYADA mixer as Kurt was, but she still wants to go to the school and she and Blaine together. The songs are "I Won't Apologize" by Selena Gomez, and "Stitch by Stitch" by Javier Colon. Please don't forget to review.


	3. I Am Unicorn

I was now at the point where everyone knew. Everyone knew what I was doing and for the most part of people weren't very supportive. I never had any friends outside of the Glee club anyway, but things weren't exactly better than they were before. I didn't know if I was expecting everyone to just accept for me for how I was, but I definitely expected a little more. It was probably because the school wasn't progressive enough. Now I was just dealing with different names that people were calling me and surprisingly, it was girls that were picking on me more. Maybe they felt threatened by me. I didn't know why since I had a boyfriend.

"Kurt, I have something that I need to talk to you about." Brittany told me.

"Brittany, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Kathryn." I explained to the ditzy blonde. "What did you want?"

"I have a proposition for you." She declared. I was a little surprised that she knew what that word meant.

"Not now, Brittany. I have to find another extracurricular activity." I declared. . I wondered if Sue would let me back on the Cheerios. No, I didn't want to support her with her recent crusade against the Arts.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." She declared. "I think that you should run for class president."

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yes I think that you are amazing and you are a unicorn." She replied.

"Come again?" I responded.

"It's simple. You're beautiful and magical. Just like horses magically become unicorns, you magically became a girl." She explained. I wished there was magic involved.

"Brittany, it wasn't magic. It was medicine." I replied. I wondered if I should even bother because I doubted she would understand it.

Her idea was an interesting one. Class president would definitely look good on my transcripts and I did want to earn something. I wished that I had joined more clubs earlier in high school. I wondered if it would be too late to start GSA. Even if I did, I wasn't sure if I could get enough members. Now that I was a girl, Blaine was the only out gay person in school. Lucy would probably do it but I doubted Faith was interested, especially if Lucy was in it. Yes, Santana was gay, but I doubted that she would come out or be interested in joining the club. I wondered if Mr. Schue would let her back into New Directions ever. He probably would.

"You have to let me be your campaign manager." She added.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"I already have a ton of ideas." She stated. She was seemingly ignoring my hesitation. "I need to take your picture so I can make a campaign poster for you."

Before I could react, a camera flashed and I was in a daze. It was at that point that I realized that Brittany was not going to take no for an answer. It looked like I would be running for class president.

Maybe I could be a good class president. I probably could be if I wanted to. I could change things so they would be more inclusive. I could make things better at school. I could be like Obama and promise to bring change to McKinley High. The only question was if anyone wanted it.

Of course, I wasn't sure if I could change the school if I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go in the girls' bathroom or not.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked me.

"I have to go but I'm not sure if I should hold it or not." I explained.

"Are you afraid to go into the girls' bathroom?" She questioned. Before I could respond, she grabbed my hand and took me inside.

"What is this fag doing in here?" A girl asked.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Faith told her.

"This thing has a penis." The girl argued.

"First off, you don't know that." Faith replied. "Second, how do I know you don't have one?"

The girl then walked out without saying anything.

"Thank you." I said.

"Didn't you have to pee?" She asked before I went in the stall. "Remember to sit."

She then walked out and I was alone. I decided to sing to myself in the stall.

 _The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am still here waiting, but I still have my doubt  
I am damaged at best like you've already figured out_

 _I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is the healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holding on, I'm holding on  
I'm holding on, I'm barely holding onto you_

 _I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is the healing  
In your name I find meaning _

_So I'm holding on, I'm holding on  
I'm holding on, I'm barely holding onto you  
So I'm holding on, I'm holding on  
I'm holding on, I'm barely holding onto you  
_

 _I'm hanging on another day just to see what you're throw my way  
I'm holding on to the words you say, you said that I will be okay_

 _The broken lights on the freeway left me hear alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home _

Later in Glee club, Faith stood up. She'd probably make a better class president, but she probably didn't have the time for it.

"Attention, everyone." I remarked. "As you may know, one of Glee club members doesn't exactly feel welcome in this school. I think this week should be dedicated to helping Kathryn feel more accepted, not just in our music, but in the regular school routines."

 _Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her every day_

 _Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe  
It's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay I say_

 _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are_

 _You know, you know you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay I'll say_

 _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are_

The next day, I was wearing a blue sleeveless blouse and knee-length tartan skirt with blue flats. Brittany decided to show me the campaign poster that she had made for me. I was kind of shocked by it. I didn't like it. The background was rainbow colored and it didn't go good with my hair.

"You love it, don't you?" She asked.

"Well it' very…girly." I explained. "But I don't really think that it's right for me."

"But don't you want it to be girly?" She asked.

"I don't think that it sends the right message." I replied. "Maybe you shouldn't be my campaign manager."

I then went home. I didn't even think that I could win class president and I certainly wouldn't win with something like what Brittany was suggesting. I wondered if it was too late to do anything else. What other clubs were they? I couldn't play any sports other than cheerleading. I literally couldn't because of rules saying that I might have an unfair advantage despite the fact that I have never been athletic.

"What's got you so upset?" Dad asked.

"I kind of want to run for class president but I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to win." I explained. "I don't know if anyone's ever going to accept me for me."

"Maybe you shouldn't be worried about that." He replied. "You're not like everyone else. Last year you dressed like you owned a chocolate factory and this year you're wearing dresses. People think it's weird."

"Why are you being so mean to me?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I don't see what's mean about it." He replied. "It's who you are. You should be the way that you are. If you want to run for class president, you shouldn't do it by being someone that you're not. You wanted to do this."

"I should probably get to work." I stated. I worked as a waitress at a fine dining restaurant. I made good money there and it wasn't somewhere that was frequented by people from school much. I was actually accepted there because everyone was mostly older and more mature. I was pretty sure I had only gotten the job because I was transgendered but I didn't care because I needed the money. After paying for my boob job, Dad said that I would have to pay for my SRS myself.

When I got to school the next day, I was immediately grabbed by Blaine who took me to the choir room. Apparently he had something that he wanted to sing to me. I was lucky that I had someone who loved me so much.

"So what are you going to sing to me?" I asked.

"You just have to listen." He replied before he began to play the piano.

 _I don't wanna make a scene, I don't wanna let you down  
Try to my own thing and I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright keep it together wherever we go  
That it's alright oh well whatever everybody needs to know_

 _You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why_

 _If it was you raining you would yell at the sun, pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
It's just another day in the shade, look at what a mess we made_

 _You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why_

 _You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why_

"You sang a song from _Victorious_." I declared. I actually thought that I looked a lot like Victoria Justice despite the fact that I wasn't Hispanic. I then gave him a kiss. It was actually our first real kiss in a long time.

"Do you mind if I interrupt?" Faith questioned. She looked at me. "I think you should run for class president."

"Brittany already talked to me about it and I think that I'm going to do it." I admitted. "I was actually going to announce my candidacy today."

I did think that it could be like prom all over again, but then I realized that it couldn't. Even if people only voted for me as a joke, I would still win. It wasn't going to be like _Carrie_ because no one at school was that cruel. I had big plans for the school. I wanted to make it more LGBT friendly so people like Dave Karofsky wouldn't be afraid of coming out of the closet and if anyone else at the school was transgendered, they wouldn't be afraid of that either.

"So I may not be the most typical student." I declared. "In fact I've already gone through so much and I'm only 18. The main thing that I want to do is inspire people, not for what I am, but for who I am. I want them to vote for me because who Kathryn Hummel is, not who she was. I'm also not going to let anyone stop me. I'm not going to take it anymore. I guess thing is the part where I sing."

 _Skies are crying, I am watching catching teardrops in my hand  
Only silence as it's ending like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like there is nothing left of me_

 _You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

 _Go run, run, run I'm gonna stay right here watch you disappear  
Go run, run, run, yeah it's a long way down, but I'm closer to the clouds up here_

 _You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

After school, I decided to talk to Brittany to see if her offer was still on the table.

"Brittany, I was thinking of ideas of maybe making a poster together so we can know what I want and find something that we both will like." I explained.

"I can't." She said. "You see I've decided to run for president myself. You know I'm also a unicorn too and I want to show everyone how special I can be."

That could be a problem.

So Kathryn is running for president. Too bad she won't win. Burt is still the greatest parent ever. The songs are "Broken" by Lifehouse, "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars, "You're the Reason by Victoria Justice and "Skyscraper" by Demi. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Pot O'Gold

It finally seemed like people were getting used to me being a girl. I supposed the nice thing about having actual breasts was that guys were unlikely to do anything to me other than throw a slush in my face and even those were less frequent for the glee club as a whole than they used to be. People seemed to have moved on from picking on us. Maybe it was because they were used to us being here or maybe just because they liked our music and resumed picking on the chess and AV clubs. It probably wasn't right, but change couldn't happen overnight. I couldn't help but wonder if I could campaign myself to them to get more votes.

Of course there was bigger news. Mercedes had left the glee club for the new one that was started by Sugar with the help of Broadway star Anna Walker. It was kind of unfair that she could just get her dad to buy whatever she wanted. On the other hand, I really would like to meet someone like Miss Walker. I really loved Broadway and wanted to ask her what actually being on Broadway was like because I didn't have anyone else to ask. The only problem was that I was starstruck whenever she was around.

"So are you excited about how you're going to win president?" Rachel asked me. I was wearing a red sweater and skinny jeans with pink tennis shoes because just because I was a girl didn't mean that I had to wear dresses all of the time.

"You do know that Brittany is more popular than me." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're smarter than her and you can use your intellect to your advantage." She pointed out. "I think we should launch a slam campaign against her."

"No." I declared. "In case you have forgotten, Brittany is a friend and I don't want to burn bridges to become president. Besides, she could go on the counter attack. You're forgetting who her campaign manager is."

When we got to Glee club, Tina was crying over the loss of Mercedes. It was probably a little bit overdramatic. She was still at school and Mercedes probably did have a point about how Mr. Schue wasn't using her enough.

Something else that passed was the auditions for Lemonade Mouth and I had gotten the part of Mo that I desperately wanted. Yes, I knew that the character but we didn't have any Indian girls at the school. It was unfortunate that we had to make her white, but we didn't have any other options.

"Mr. Schue, I want to say something." Faith declared. "Recently I've noticed this Irish student getting picked on. I've also noticed that people are pretty ignorant to his culture. I want to show that we can be positive to letting other cultures in and I think we should sing music by Irish performers this week."

"We've never done anything about my culture." Santana argued. She had a point.

"Now is not the time for that." Faith replied. "We also need to work together. I'm getting my mom to pay for the musical because no one wants to take a stand against Sue. We've had a lot thrown at us and we need to stop fighting each other. This is the type of song I was talking about."

 _Am I better off dead, am I better off a quitter  
They say I'm better off now than I ever was with her  
As they take me to my local down the street  
I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

 _They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
But after one too many, I know that I'll never  
Only they can see where this is gonna end  
They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

 _And my mates all there trying to calm me down cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now I could change her mind and turn it all around  
And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words and she'll listen this time even it hurts  
Dial her number and confess to her that I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing  
She said nothing, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
I got nothing, I got nothing, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

 _Sometimes love's intoxicating  
Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking  
When you realize there's no one waiting_

 _Am I better off dead, am I better off a quitter  
They say I'm better off now than I ever was with her_

 _And my mates all there trying to calm me down cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now I could change her mind and turn it all around  
And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words and she'll listen this time even this hurts  
Dial her number and confess to her that I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing  
She said nothing, oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh I got nothing, I got nothing, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh I got nothing, I got nothing, I got nothing_

Later, I was with Blaine. I was trying to think of an Irish song to sing while we had coffee together.

"So do you have any idea how I can talk to Miss Walker?" I asked.

"Have you tried just going to her office?" He replied.

"Whenever I'm around her, my mouth freezes up." I explained. "She's one of my idols. She's amazing and now she's here."

"Well she is just a normal person and I'm sure you can find the words to talk to her." He stated. "Just talk to her the way you would any teacher at school."

I didn't know how that was going to go. I would probably hold off on it and not do anything about it within the next few days. I wish there was a way to make things easier. I was still trying to think of something to sing when it hit me. I knew the perfect song by an Irish and it was one of my favorite songs, at least one of my favorite songs that wasn't from a musical or by a female artist. It was ironic. It would be the first song by a male artist that I would sing in Glee and it wasn't until after I became a girl.

 _Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

 _And all the roads we have to walk are winding and all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how  
Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all you're my wonderwall_

 _And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

 _I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all you're my wonderwall  
I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all you're my wonderwall_

I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

I wanted to think about the most important person in my life while I sang that song and it was Blaine. I might have been able to do what I was doing without him, but I felt a lot better doing it with him. I loved that he was willing to give our love a chance even with the change I was going through.

One thing that I wasn't sure about was letting Faith's mom pay for the musical. I wanted to see if there were other options. I wanted to talk to my dad about it.

"Hey, dad, there's something that I want to talk to you about." I declared.

"Is it about…?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay. It really doesn't have much to do with me." I explained.

"Well I do need to remind you that you have an appointment tomorrow." He stated.

"I know, Dad." I replied in slight annoyance. "But I wanted to talk to you about the musical. Right now Judy Fabray is paying for the musical out of pocket."

"Doesn't the school usually pay for it?" He asked.

"Principal Figgins backed out because Sue's supporters were bullying him about it." I explained as I took a seat on the couch. "I don't think that the burden should fall on one person."

"What do you want me to do?" He questioned

"I was really wondering if you had any ideas on how to raise money." I declared.

"Well, have you thought about renting out ad-space in the programs?" He replied. "I'd be willing to pay $500 for a full-page ad and I bet I have some friends who are willing to do the same."

"I'll talk to Mr. Schue about it." I stated.

"I also think something needs to be done about Sue's campaign against the Arts." He stated.

"Well what can we do about it?" I challenged. "Her opponents haven't said anything in support of the arts and I'm pretty sure that they're not going to. No one is going to take a stand against her."

"Maybe there needs to be a candidate who will take a stand against her then." He replied.

"Dad, are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked him.

"I'm going to run against her and I'm going to win." He stated. I wrapped my arms around him.

The following day, I headed to meet Dr. Roberts for my appointment. I was going to get an estrogen shot, but we also talked during our meetings.

"So how is everything going?" She asked me. "How's school?"

"It's okay. I'm running for student council president." I explained. "I don't really think that I'm going to win."

"Why not?" She asked as she took out her needle. I still didn't like them.

"Well this popular cheerleader who was going to be my campaign manager decided to run instead and I think that people will vote for her before they vote for me." I explained. "But I'm also one of the leads in the school play and my dad is going to be running for Congress."

I then felt the pain of the needle going into me. I still had tears in my eyes every time it went in. You would think that I would be used to it by now, but I wasn't. I didn't like it, but it was something that I had to do.

The next in Glee club, Santana brought something up.

"So are we going to showcase in other voices this year at Sectionals?" Santana asked. "It always seems like it's Faith or Rachel or Lucy singing the solos. We never use anyone else and even if we have Blaine now, everyone's seen him sing."

"Come on, Santana, we need to go with what works." Mr. Schue declared.

"How do you know that something else won't work?" The Latina argued. It was an interesting question. We could try something but we weren't in the position to fail right now. We needed to win this year. I also didn't like her talking about my boyfriend like that.

The following day, things got worse. Santana's dissatisfaction led her to defect from New Directions to the new group that Ms. Walker was running and take Brittany with her. Of course, we did have a change with the Irish kid that Faith was talking about earlier auditioning. He had a bass voice. I had never actually seen a bass singer up close. It was interesting to hear him sing and he was singing a song by the most famous Irish act ever.

 _I have climbed the highest mountains, I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you, only to be with you  
I have run, I have crawled, I have scaled these city walls  
These city walls, Only to be with you_

 _But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

 _I believe in the Kingdom Come, then all the colors will bleed into one  
Bleed into one, but yes, I'm still running.  
You broke the bonds and you loosed the chains  
Carried the cross of my shame oh my shame, you know I believe it._

 _But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

The problem was that even with Rory, we still didn't have enough members to compete at Sectionals. There was a possibility that the new group would fizzle out because they didn't have members to compete at Sectionals either. They had even less members. There was Sugar, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and this other girl named Daisy.

That was what I thought at least. It turned out that Santana had convinced the rest of the Cheerios to join as backup dancers. It meant that we would have to compete with them at Sectionals. It was a problem that we would have to deal with. We would eventually have to come up with some new members of our own, but it was a challenge that we could handle. It was just another obstacle that we would face on our way to becoming champions. I just hoped that I wasn't wrong at this was going to be our year.

So it turns out that Kathryn is actually a huge fan of Anna. Also she's going to be in the play. The songs are "Nothing" by The Script, "Wonderwall" by Oasis and "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" by U2. Please don't forget to review.


	5. When Life Gives You Lemons

This week we were performing _Lemonade Mouth._ The school was definitely doing something progressive by having me in it. A high school play with a transgender actress in it was unheard of. It was something that Disney found out about. We even got permission from the book's author to work it into the script, but I declined. I didn't want to be known as a transgender actress. I wanted to be known as an actress.

When I woke up in the morning, I got a phone call. I didn't see who it was from, only that it was from a 310 area code.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Hello, Kathryn." A British voice greeted me. I didn't know anyone British.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Naomi Scott." The girl answered. Holy crap. How did she get my number? "I was calling to tell you that I heard you were going to be playing Mo."

"How did you get my number?" I questioned.

"Disney got it from your teacher, who gave it to my agent, who gave it to me." She explained. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'll be coming to the show. I can't wait to meet you in person."

She then hung up. I couldn't help but be a bit stunned. It seemed like something that would happen in the movie. I was still a little bit confused. I then remembered that I needed to get ready for school.

The rest of the cast included Mike as Wen, Faith as Olivia, Tina as Stella, Rory as Charlie, Blaine as Charlie, Artie as the principal and Mercedes as the music teacher. Also Ray was being turned into a girl and played by Rachel. The character was also named Rachel. It was something that we could each put in our NYADA portfolios.

I wore a maroon long-sleeved blouse dress with white flowers on it with matching pumps. I found Blaine as soon as I got to school. I noticed that he seemed a little unhappy.

"What's got you so down?" I asked.

"I was hanging out with some of the guys and they were all talking about how they had sex, specifically their first times, except for Puck who couldn't remember his first time." He explained.

"What was your first time like?" I asked.

"That's the problem. I haven't had a first time. I'm a virgin." He told me.

"Oh." I responded. "Well I am too."

"Yeah, but you can't really have sex." He pointed out. It was something that other girls could do that I couldn't. Even after my operation, there would still be a recovery time before I could have vaginal sex.

"You don't need to have sex right now." I declared. "I know that there's a pressure on teens to lose their virginities, but that doesn't mean that you need to."

"I guess. I don't have the easiest time making conversation with other guys those." He pointed out. Well there were other things that he could talk about with them.

"You could talk to them about sports." I suggested. Blaine was a big sports fan.

"I suppose I could." He agreed.

Once we got in the choir room, I couldn't help but it was a bit more vacant than before. I could tell that some people were depressed about it and it was really something that I couldn't stand for.

"Okay, we need to stop this pity party." I declared. "We need to sing. That's why we're all here after all."

 _Na-na-na, na-na-na_

 _Take a look around whoever thought we'd all be here_ _  
_ _So let's mess around cause the future is unclear_ _  
_ _We got nothing better to do, we're just trying to get through_ _  
_ _Can you hear me, are you with me_

 _Let the music groove you, let the melody move you_ _  
_ _Feel the beat and just let go, get the rhythm into your soul_ _  
_ _Let the music take you anywhere it wants to_ _  
_ _When we're stuck and can't get free, no matter what we'll still be singing_ _  
_ _Come on come on turn up the music, it's all we got we're gonna use it_ _  
_ _Come on come on turn up the music_

 _All we have is now, let's make the most of this_ _  
_ _Come on break it out, so everyone can hear it_ _  
_ _They don't have to understand, but we'll make em if we can_ _  
_ _Do you hear me, are you with me_

 _Let the music groove you, let the melody move you_ _  
_ _Feel the beat and just let go, get the rhythm into your soul_ _  
_ _Let the music take you anywhere it wants to_ _  
_ _When we're stuck and can't get free, no matter what we'll still be singing_ _  
_ _Come on come on turn up the music, it's all we got we're gonna use it_ _  
_ _Come on come on turn up the music_

"She's right." Mr. Schue agreed. "We can't let anything get us down right now. We are going to win Sectionals with or without them. Now let's put on a play."

"One more thing. I got a call from Naomi Scott saying that she's going to be coming to the show.

That night, I noticed that Blaine was still down, so I decided to take him somewhere. Even though Blaine was a junior, he was the same age as me because he was held back in kindergarten for a reason that I wasn't entirely sure of. Anyway, I decided to take him to the local gay bar Scandals because I felt he would be more comfortable there. It was there that I noticed someone that I knew.

"Dave?" I asked as I saw the former football player. He had changed schools.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"You do, but it's different than you think." I explained. "I'm different from the last time that you saw me."

"I'm not following." He admitted.

"Think prom." I suggested.

"Kurt?" He asked in shock.

"Kathryn." I corrected. "It's a bit of a long story. So I'm surprised to see you here."

"This is a place where I can be myself." He explained before he looked at Blaine. "So are you two still together?"

"Yes." I answered.

After we were done, Blaine and I went to the parking lot. There was something that I was thinking about.

"So we may not be able to have regular sex, but there is something that we can do." I stated.

"What?" He inquired.

"This." I declared as I unzipped his pants and lowered my head.

In the morning we got an invitation to see the Warblers perform outside of our school. I wasn't sure why since we wouldn't even see them until Regionals. They were now led by Sebastian Smythe. He was kind of dick from what I knew of him.

 _My girl is hotter than your girl, you know it, you know it  
Yeah my ride is sweeter than your ride, you know it, you know it  
Don't ya wish u were us, don't ya wish u were us  
You know we own this party, you know we run this town  
I'm about to steal your girlfriend, I'm about to knock you down_

 _Sorry but your train has left this station, maybe you should try a permanent vacation  
Never really got an invitation did ya, did ya, did ya_

 _Hey what don't ya wish u were us  
Hey what don't ya wish u could rock  
You're MIA, we're VIP, you're LOL we're BIG  
No one really likes you that much  
Don't ya wish u were us, don't ya wish u were us_

 _You know we rule beach show, we kick sand in your face  
We're gonna crash your birthday and eat up all your cake  
Sorry but your train has left this station, maybe you should try a permanent vacation  
Are you a member of the loser nation, loser, loser_

 _Hey what don't ya wish u were us  
Hey what don't ya wish u could rock  
You're MIA, we're VIP, you're LOL we're BIG  
No one really likes you that much  
Don't ya wish u were us, don't ya wish u were us_

Another thing that I didn't like about Sebastian was that he was friends with Blaine. That wouldn't be a problem, but it was pretty obvious that he had a crush on him. Blaine didn't seem to notice it either and I didn't want to say anything because it would make me seem like I was jealous. They were pretty good, even though that song was pretty douchey. They also seemed to know that we were performing _Lemonade Mouth._

On opening night, I was in the dressing room with Faith and her friend Cara, who was the makeup artist. I was wearing the blue dress that I had on during the opening scene.

"I can't believe that I get to be on stage in a dress." I declared before I looked at Faith. "You know Olivia's wardrobe is a lot like how you used to dress last year."

"Well I like this look better." Cara stated before looking at me. "And I'm sorry for some of the things I said about you. I didn't know you then."

"Well, we've all changed." Faith replied before she started to sing.

 _Insecure, in her skin, like a puppet a girl on a string_ _  
_ _Broke away, learned to fly if you want her back gotta let her shine_ _  
_ _So it looks like the joke's on you cause the girl you thought you knew_

 _She's so gone, that's all over now_ _  
_ _She's so gone, you won't burn her out_ _  
_ _You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be_ _  
_ _Cause she, she's so gone_

 _She's so gone away like history_ _  
_ _She's so gone baby this is me_

 _She's so gone, that's all over now_ _  
_ _She's so gone, you won't burn her out_ _  
_ _You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be_ _  
_ _Cause she, she's so gone, she's so gone_ _  
_ _You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be_ _  
_ _Cause she, she's so gone, so long she's so gone_ _  
_ _Gone, gone, gone_

"You know that is my song." I told her with a smirk.

"You two would probably be better off with each other's roles." Cara replied. "Faith has a better so she should probably be singing the bigger songs."

"Well Kathryn wanted the part, so I didn't audition for it." Faith explained. I probably wouldn't have been able to beat her for the role, so I was glad that she didn't.

"So did you have a dick?" Cara asked.

"Cara!" Faith chided her.

"No, it's fine." I declared. "I do right now. I'm taking hormones and I should have enough to pay for an operation by the time the year is over."

"I could donate a little." Faith offered. It was generous, but I didn't want it.

"No thanks. I'll feel better if I pay for it myself." I responded as I shook my head. "Now we have a show to do."

After the show was over, I decided to go somewhere private to talk to Naomi. I was nervous. I hoped that she liked my performance. It wasn't often that you got to talk to the originator of a role, especially if the role was in a movie. The first that she did was wrap her arms around me for a hug.

"So what did you think?" I asked her.

"I thought that you were smashing." She replied. I was pretty sure that meant good. "Although your voice really isn't as good as mine, I still feel that you captured the emotion of the song."

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned.

"Sure." She responded.

"If you could be in anything for Disney, what would it be?" I replied.

"Well I don't think that it really counts as Disney, especially since they sold it back, but I've always wanted to be a Power Ranger." She answered. "So that's probably not going to happen. I've got this new show out now called _Terra Nova."_

I hadn't seen it. I had heard of it. I was pretty sure that it had something to do with dinosaurs.

The next night before the performance, Rachel was upset. She seemed to be convinced that she wouldn't get into NYADA. I wasn't sure why she hadn't applied to other schools. I mean yes, NYADA was a good school, but I had also applied to NYU and Juilliard. There was still time for her to as well. Lucy decided to sing something to see if it would cheer her up.

 _I can't pretend to know how you feel_ _  
_ _But know that I'm here, know that I'm real_

At that point, Blaine came in.

 **Say what you want or don't talk at all** **  
** _Not gonna let you fall_

 _Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you_ _  
_ _My shoulders are small, but you can try on them too_ _  
_ _Everything changes, but one thing is true understand_ _  
_ _We'll always be more than a band_

I decided to join in at that point and Puck did also.

 _You used to brave the world all on your own_ _  
_ _But now we won't let you go, go it alone_ _  
_ **Be who you wanna be always stand tall** **  
** ** _Not gonna let you fall_**

 ** _Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you_** _ **  
**_ ** _My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too_** _ **  
**_ ** _Everything changes but one thing is true understand_** _ **  
**_ ** _We'll always be more than a band_**

Finally, Rachel began to sing.

 _I never knew that you could take me so far_ _  
_ _I've wanted the home that you are_ _  
_ ** _The ones always be more than I need_**

 ** _Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you_** _ **  
**_ ** _My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too_** _ **  
**_ ** _Everything changes but one thing is true understand_** _ **  
**_ ** _We'll always be more than a band_**

 _Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you_ _  
_ _My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too_ _  
_ _Everything changes but one thing is true understand_ _  
_ _We'll always be more than a band_

We all gave her hugs after the song was over. We had really become like a family since knowing each other. It was the main reason why it hurt when the others left. They were like estranged members of the family now. I just hoped they would come back after Sectionals was over.

The show ended up being a huge success, even without Naomi's donation, we still made more than two football games from our first show. I hoped that it would show people how successful the arts could be.

So Kathryn and Blaine kind of had sex. Also Kathryn got a visit from Naomi Scott. The songs are "Turn Up the Music", "Don't Ya Wish You Were Us", "She's So Gone" and "More Than A Band". Please don't forget to review.


	6. Showdown

Things were starting to get out of hand between us and the Troubletones. Of course, most of this was the work of Santana, who seemed to be obsessed with trash talk. I didn't really see the point of it. Did she not remember that we were her friends or something?

We were in Geometry where Miss Walker was subbing. I thought that it might finally be my chance to talk to her. I still had a million questions for her and I didn't even know which one I wanted to ask first. I also noticed Faith seemed to be looking at her funnily.

Once we were in Glee, she started to sing.

 _I can be tough, I can be strong_ _  
_ _But with you, it's not like that at all_ _  
_ _There's a girl that gives a…bit_ _  
_ _Behind this wall, you just walked through it_

 _And I remember all those crazy things you said, you left them running through my head_ _  
_ _You're always there, you're everywhere but right now I wish you were here_ _  
_ _All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it, just went with it_ _  
_ _You're always there, you're everywhere but right now I wish you were here_

 _Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you here, here, here_ _  
_ _I wish you were here_ _  
_ _Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you near, near, near_ _  
_ _I wish you were here_

 _No I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know that I never wanna let go, let go oh_ _  
_ _No I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know that I never wanna let go, let go oh_

 _Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you here, here, here_ _  
_ _I wish you were here_ _  
_ _Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you near, near, near_ _  
_ _I wish you were here_

 _Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you here, here, here_ _  
_ _I wish you were here_ _  
_ _Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you near, near, near_ _  
_ _I wish you were here, I wish you were here_

"What was the inspiration for that song?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, so most of you don't know this but Miss Walker is my mom." Faith stated. I couldn't help but gasp. Maybe that could help me talk to her. "My father left her shortly after I was born, telling me and my sister that she was dead. I just found out a few months ago."

"You mean to tell us that you're descended from Broadway royalty?" Rachel questioned. I saw Faith roll her eyes. I had a feeling that that wasn't the point that Faith was trying to make. She was saying that the mother that she was dead was alive. It did seem like something like the fact that Anna Walker had not one, but two children could rock the Broadway world, but I had a feeling that Faith wasn't telling us so we could go and tell other people about it.

Another thing that I couldn't help but think about is how I would feel if I found out that my mom was alive. I wondered what she would think of me. I was close to my mother in the years that I knew her, which was why I knew that she was dead because I saw her body. Still, I wondered what it would be like to talk to her. I would give anything for just one more moment with her, but I knew that would never happen. I couldn't imagine what was going through Faith's head at the moment.

Of course, there was something that could take my mind off of my mom and that was the new attack ad that Sue had put out against my dad. To be honest, I wasn't sure what the point of it was. I seriously doubted that the fact that he had heart surgery would affect voter's decisions. I honestly thought she would have been better off mentioning me if she really wanted to put doubt in voter's minds, but I had a feeling that Sue had more tact than to drag me into it. Maybe it was Sue's idea of a way to hurt him without mentioning me.

I also had to worry about my own campaign, which I was pretty sure I was losing. I wasn't sure how Brittany was beating me so badly. I didn't even understand how Brittany was popular. Maybe it was because she made out with everyone. But did we really want the school slut to be president. I didn't want to call her that because I wasn't that kind of person. Maybe it had to do with the campaign promises that she was making. Maybe she knew that voters weren't much smarter than she was.

I also realized that it was around the time of year where Mr. Schue had the guys vs. girls competition and I was glad that I could be on the side that I wanted on this time. Mr. Schue said to meet him in the auditorium. The Troubletones were also there, meaning something was up.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Miss Walker told us to meet her here." Santana explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Schue said the same." Faith replied. It seemed like a bit of a set up. "Look, I just want to compete without getting vicious."

"I want to get vicious, Mosquito Bites." Santana replied. I was pretty sure that she was making fun of Faith's small breasts. "The Troubletones are three F: Fierce, femme and phenomenal."

"That's only two Fs." Sadie pointed out.

At that point, Mr. Schue and Miss Walker came in. He was playing the guitar, which I didn't know he could do, and she was singing Lady GaGa's "You and I". They sounded nice together.

"Well that was really romantic and amazing." Rachel admitted. "What was the point though?"

"It's to announce that in lieu of our usual competition, we will be running a friendly competition." Mr. Schue declared.

"This year we will be running McKinley High's first annual Glee-Off." Miss Walker added. That sounded like one of Sue's plans to get rid of us.

When I got home, I decided to take a nap. I was kind of tired from working a lot, so I really use some sleep. I sang to myself as I prepared to lay down in my bed.

 _Dreams that's where I have to go to see your beautiful face anymore  
I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
Hope, hope there's a conversation where both admit we had it good  
But until then it's alienation I know that much is understood _

_And I realize_

 _If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you _

_And if I had a chance to renew, you know that isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I would get back on the right track but only if you'd be convinced_

 _So until then_

 _If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you _

_Not over you, not over you_

I then went to sleep.

 _I looked around in my dream. I heard the sounds of a piano being played and walked toward it. I noticed a woman with brown hair was sitting there and I recognized the song and watched as she turned around. It was her._

" _Mama?" I asked._

" _Hello, Kathryn." She greeted me._

" _Are you really here or is this just my subconscious image of you?" I asked._

" _This is me." She responded. "And to prove it, I'll tell you that your father is actually a huge fan of the Dixie Chicks, even after everything that they did."_

 _Well that wasn't entirely surprisingly considering that he was a Democrat. Still it was hard to see him liking them. It wasn't something that I would think of, so it had to be her. I gave her a tight hug._

" _How are you here?" I asked._

" _You wanted to see me, so here I am." She explained. "I'm happy to see you. I always knew that you wanted to be a girl growing up. I remember when you asked your father for a sensible pair of heels for your birthday."_

" _So are you okay with dad?" I questioned._

" _I'm glad that he's moved on." Mom declared. "I'm also proud of what he's doing. I think he'll be a fine congressman if he wins."_

" _I love you Mama." I told her._

" _I love you too." She declared before I woke up._

The following day, I was wearing a dress with a red blouse bodice and a grey and white-striped skirt with red heels. Mr. Schue walked into the room.

"Okay, we have our work cut out for us with this number." He explained. "The Troubletones have a lot of good voices, but so do we. Who was some suggestions?"

"We should do something that show how strong we are." Faith stated. "I'm not sure of the song, but I think we need to show that we will not be messed with."

"I have the perfect song for that." I announced as she began to sing. It was a song that I had been listening to lately and it really helped me with the bullying that I was going through.

 _You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_ _  
_ _I'm talking loud not saying much_ _  
_ _I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_ _  
_ _You shoot me down but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away_ _  
_ _Ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away_ _  
_ _You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium_ _  
_ _You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium_

 _Stone hard, machine guns firing at the ones who run_ _  
_ _Stone hard though as bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium_ _  
_ _You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium_ _  
_ _You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium_ _  
_ _You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium_ _  
_ _I am titanium_

"We will definitely put that one under consideration." Mr. Schue promised. That meant that we probably weren't going to do it.

I decided to eat lunch with Blaine in a quiet corner outside.

"So do you believe that you can see dead people in your dreams?" I asked.

"I've heard about it before." He said. "Did you see someone in a dream?"

"I saw my mom." I explained. Suddenly, I got a text. "Apparently, we're playing dodgeball against the Troubletones today."

So later in the day, I wore a black tank with blue shorts. I was glad that I had such good legs that I could show them off. We actually weren't very good at dodgeball. The cheerleaders could really move. At the end of the game, it was just Faith and Santana. Unfortunately, Faith was hit first.

"Good game." She declared. Suddenly, Rory walked back over and they began to bombard him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? He's down. The game's over. Stop being bullies here."

"We're better than this." Kathryn added. I would have to add that to my campaign platform. We were having a debate this week. I was gonna ban dodgeball.

The next day, we had a coin flip to determine who was going to go first. It was us. We took the stage and began to sing.

 _Fall!_

 _Now the dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over_ _  
_ _Leave the lost and dead behind, now's your chance to run for cover_ _  
_ _I don't wanna change the world. I just wanna leave it colder_ _  
_ _Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere_

 _All is lost again_ _  
_ _But I'm not giving in_

 _I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away_ _  
_ _I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away_ _  
_ _And I'll survive paranoid, I have lost the will to change_ _  
_ _And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake, I will shut the world away_

 _I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away_ _  
_ _I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away_ _  
_ _And I'll survive paranoid, I have lost the will to change_ _  
_ _And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake, I will shut the world away_

At the debate, I gave my speech and I hoped that I reached some people. I wasn't the only one who was bullied at school and I wanted to reach out to them.

Later in the day was the Troubletones' number. They were all wearing black dresses. They all looked very pretty in them.

 _I let it fall my heart and as it fell you rose to claim it_ _  
_ _It was dark and I was over until you kissed my lips and you saved me_ _  
_ _My hands they were but my knees were far too weak_ _  
_ _To stand in your arms, without falling to your feet_

 _But there's a side to you that I never knew never knew_ _  
_ _All the things you'd say they were never true never true_ _  
_ _And the games you played you would always win always win_

 _But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face_ _  
_ _Well it burned when I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_ _  
_ _I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames_ _  
_ _Well it fell something died cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time_

 _Sometimes I wake up by the door, that heart caught must be waiting for you_ _  
_ _Even now when we're already over, I can't help myself from looking for ya_

 _But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face_ _  
_ _Well it burned when I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_ _  
_ _I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames_ _  
_ _Well it fell something died cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time_

 _Let it burn,_ _  
_ _Let it burn_ _  
_ _Let it burn_

At that point, Santana walked over to Faith with a fire in her eyes. The first thing that she did was walk up to her and slap her hard across the cheek.

"What the fuck?" I responded as I grabbed my face.

"Everyone's gonna know because of you." She told me. What were they talking about? "Some girl recorded us in the bathroom."

"The school already knows." I pointed out.

"Not just the school you idiot, the whole Congressional district." She explained. Oh my god. Faith had accidentally outed her.

It looks like Kathryn got to talk to her mom. She's played by Natalie Portman. She still hasn't talked to Anna yet though. The songs are "Wish You Were Here" by Avril, "Not Over You" by Gavin DeGraw, "Titanium" by David Guetta, "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin and "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele. Please don't forget to review.


	7. I Kissed A Girl

The main thing on my mind for this week was the election. Brittany was promising pixie sticks to whoever would vote for her. Of course it wasn't the only election this week. My dad's run for Congress was also this week. As much as I didn't want Sue to win, I did know that it was likely no one in Congress would actually support her position. She would like be a failure of a congresswoman. It would also mean that we wouldn't have to deal with her anymore, which was a definite plus. Nevertheless, I didn't want her to win and I was hearing that my dad was the favorite to win. I needed to remember to vote for him.

When we got to Glee, we had to deal with the elephant of Faith accidentally outing Santana. I was pretty sure that it wasn't intentional or malicious on Faith's part. She was just lashing out after Santana's constant bullying of her. I wasn't saying that it justified what she did, but I also didn't think that she deserved to be punished for it. We would have to come up with some kind of solution for it and also a way to help Santana out. I never thought I'd want to help Santana.

I walked into the choir room wearing a red sweater with a black maxi skirt and red flats and a red headband. The first thing that I noticed was that the Troubletones were there. Faith wrote something on the board.

"'I Kissed A Girl'?" Santana asked. "You want us to sing a stupid Katy Perry song?"

"No, the theme is songs by lesbian and bisexual artists." Faith explained. "It will be songs like this one by Melissa Etheridge."

 _Please baby can't you see my mind's a burning flame  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin', my heart is getting played  
Tonight you told me that you ache for something new  
And some other woman's been looking like something that might be good for you_

 _Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong_

 _But I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you  
And I'm the only one who drowned in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run, the demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone, I'm the only one_

 _Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong_

 _But I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you  
And I'm the only one who drowned in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run, the demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone, I'm the only one_

"That actually wasn't that bad." Santana commented. "You sucked less than usual."

I never thought that I would hear Santana give a compliment. Granted, it was a Santana version of a compliment, but it still counted.

One thing that I needed to work on was in the increasingly unlikely event that I would win was my acceptance speech. I would also have to come up with a song by a lesbian that I wanted to sing. I really didn't know much about lesbian songs since I wasn't into girls myself. The only time I had ever kissed a girl was when I made out with Brittany when I was pretending to be a straight guy and that really didn't even do anything for me. I only liked boys.

Later, I was with Blaine. Speaking of making out, we were doing some of that. It did suck that we really couldn't do much more. I wished that we could like normal couples. I really didn't want to do it like gay couples usually did, so we were probably looking at a year before we could do anything with that.

"So have you thought about what you're going to say when you win?" He asked.

"I'm not going to win." I stated.

"Sure you are." He argued.

"Blaine, you're sweet, but I don't think I can win when Brittany is literally bribing people for their votes." I explained. "I probably should have just let her be my campaign manager and then I wouldn't be in this position. I just need to focus on finding a song to sing this week."

"What about Joan Jett?" He asked me.

"Joan Jett?" I repeated.

"Haven't you seen the Runaways movie?" He responded. I shook my head. "Okay, that's what we're going to do tonight."

I had to admit that watching Kristen Stewart and Dakota Fanning make out was kind of hot. I never knew that Joan Jett was bisexual and I was usually on that kind of stuff. I did know what song I was going to sing.

I wore a zipped leather jacket with only a bra underneath and black leather pants as I held the microphone out like a rock star.

 _Midnight getting uptight where are you_ _  
_ _You said you'd meet now it's quarter to two_ _  
_ _I know I'm hanging but I'm still wanting you_

 _Hey girl, it's a fact they're talking in town_ _  
_ _I turn my back and you're messing around_ _  
_ _I'm not really jealous don't like looking like a clown_

 _I think of you every night and day_ _  
_ _You took my heart and you my pride away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

 _I hate myself for loving_ _  
_ _Can't break free from the things that you do_ _  
_ _I wanna walk but I run back to you_ _  
_ _That's why I hate myself for loving you_

 _Daylight spent the night without you_ _  
_ _But I'm but dreaming 'bout the loving you do_ _  
_ _I'm over being angry 'bout the hell you put me through_

 _Hey girl, bet you can't treat me right_ _  
_ _You just don't know what you was missing last night_ _  
_ _I wanna see your face and say "Forget it" just for spite_

 _I think of you every night and day_ _  
_ _You took my heart and you my pride away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

 _I hate myself for loving_ _  
_ _Can't break free from the things that you do_ _  
_ _I wanna walk but I run back to you_ _  
_ _That's why I hate myself for loving you_ _  
_ _I hate myself for loving_ _  
_ _Can't break free from the things that you do_ _  
_ _I wanna walk but I run back to you_ _  
_ _That's why I hate myself for loving you_

 _I hate myself for loving you_ _  
_ _I hate myself for loving you_ _  
_ _I hate myself for loving you_ _  
_ _I hate myself for loving you_ _  
_ _I hate myself for loving you_

One thing that I couldn't help but notice was that Santana looked kind of bored and I didn't really like it. Whether she liked it or not, she was out and she needed to deal with it. She would have it easier than when I came out and than what I had to go through right now. People seemed to be more accepting of lesbians than any other kind of LGBT people. It was why people really didn't seem to care about when Faith came out. Of course, she was also outed as pregnant at the same time, so maybe people were more focused on that.

That night, I was out with my family. It was the last night before the election and I wondered if my dad was as nervous as I was. He wouldn't really lose as much as I would from being defeated. There wasn't even a guarantee that Sue would win even if he lost because there were a few other people running.

"So this is the last night before the election." He stated.

"We know, Dad." I remarked. I wasn't sure why he felt like we needed any sort of exposition.

"Well I just wanted you to know what will happen if I win." He said. "We're not going to be moving to Washington. I'll go there and I'll be able to be back on the weekends. Not to mention, none of this would even happen until January."

"Are you going to look into buying a house in Washington?" Lucy asked.

"No." He explained. "This is only a one-year gig for the moment. If I win again next year, we can look into that and that would also be easier because both of you will be in college by that point. Now how about we talk about you're going to be president."

"You know I appreciate all of the enthusiasm about this, but I just don't think I can do any more to get people to vote for me." I explained. "I may be wrong, but I feel like John McCain probably did."

"Well you two need to remember to vote tomorrow." He said.

"You know it's weird that they're holding the school election on the same day as the congressional election." Lucy commented. I was kind of surprised that they had waited so long to do it. I would think it would be earlier in the year.

The next day in Glee, Brittany was singing a song to Santana. It was a pretty strange song choice, but it definitely sounded like something Brittany would sing.

 _There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_ _  
_ _It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_

 _When the dark of the night comes around that's the time_ _  
_ _That the animal comes alive looking for something wild_ _  
_ _And now we looking like pimps in my gold Trans Am_ _  
_ _Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag_

 _Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the morn_ _  
_ _But tonight I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a_

 _There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_ _  
_ _It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_ _  
_ _And they turn me on when they take it off_ _  
_ _When they take it off, everybody take it off_ _  
_ _There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_ _  
_ _Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor_ _  
_ _And they turn me on when they take it off_ _  
_ _When they take it off, everybody take it off_

 _Oh, oh, oh, everybody take it off_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, everybody take it off_ _  
_ _Right now take it off, right now take it off_ _  
_ _Right now take it off oh_ _  
_ _Right now take it off, right now take it off_ _  
_ _Right now take it off everybody take it off_

 _There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_ _  
_ _It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_ _  
_ _And they turn me on when they take it off_ _  
_ _When they take it off, everybody take it off_ _  
_ _There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_ _  
_ _Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor_ _  
_ _And they turn me on when they take it off_ _  
_ _When they take it off, everybody take it off_

 _It then came time to vote. I was really nervous. I was with Faith and Rachel. I had just finished voting for my dad, which was a separate ballot._

 _"I feel like a lamb lining up for the slaughter." I admitted. "I'm not going to win this."_

 _"You don't have anything to be afraid of." Faith said. "Al Gore never won president and he still did great things."_

 _I stepped into the school voting booth. I couldn't even vote for myself, which I thought was a dumb rule. I put the check next to Brittany's name. She was going to win anyway, so I might as well have voted for her._

 _Later, Faith told that this guy was hassling Santana in the hallway and she was getting all of the girls together to corner him._

"Easy girls, I'm just trying to make her normal." He replied.

"She is normal, you creep." Rachel remarked.

"So you're all just a bunch of dykes." He replied with a smile. "This could get interesting."

"Actually, most of them are straight." Faith pointed out. "But no straight girl would ever go out with a creep like you."

We then all began to sing.

 _In the day, in the night, say it right, say it all_ _  
_ _You either got it or you don't, either stand or you fall_ _  
_ _When your will is broken, when it slips from your hand_ _  
_ _When there's no time for joking, there's a hole in the plan_

 _Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_ _  
_ _No you don't mean nothing at all to me_ _  
_ _But you got what it takes to set me free_ _  
_ _Oh you could mean everything to me_

 _I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault_ _  
_ _I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark_ _  
_ _I can't say that I don't know that I am alive_ _  
_ _And I love what I feel I can show you tonight_

 _Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_ _  
_ _No you don't mean nothing at all to me_ _  
_ _But you got what it takes to set me free_ _  
_ _Oh you could mean everything to me_

 _You don't mean nothing at all_ _  
_ _You don't mean nothing at all_

That got a lot of applause from the boys, and not just because some of the things that we did could be seen as homoerotic.

"I have great news." Santana stated. "I told my parents last night and they were cool with it. I just need to tell my abuela."

"Excuse me, New Directions and Troubletones singing groups, I need to speak to Miss Kathryn Hummel in my office." Figgins told us. I had a feeling that it wasn't good.

"So why am I here?" I asked nervously. It definitely seemed like I was in trouble for some reason.

"It seems that you have won the position of student council president." He explained. What? "But you are not going to be president because I know that you cheated."

"How do you know people didn't just vote for me?" I challenged.

"Because there are more votes for you than there are students in the entire senior class." He explained.

"Well I didn't stuff the ballot box." I responded.

"Someone did and unless that person comes forward, you will be suspended effective Monday." He stated.

It also turned out that Santana's grandma was not as cool with it as her parents were. It did not go well. It also turned out that Burt had won and was going to be going to Congress. After everything, Santana was ready for her solo.

 _How, how, how_

 _I can't believe what you said to me last night we were alone_ _  
_ _You threw your hands up, baby you gave up, you gave up_ _  
_ _I can't believe how you looked at me with your James Dean glossy eyes_ _  
_ _In your tight jeans, with your long hair and your cigarette stained lies_

 _Could we fix you if you broke_ _  
_ _And is your punchline just a joke_

 _I'll never talk again, oh girl you left me speechless_ _  
_ _You've left me speechless, so speechless_ _  
_ _And I'll never love again oh girl you left me speechless_ _  
_ _You've left me speechless, so speechless_

 _How, how, how, how_

 _And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to_ _  
_ _Would you give up, could I give it all up for you_ _  
_ _And after all the boys and girls that we've been through_ _  
_ _Would you give it up, could you give it all up if I promise girl to you_

 _That I'll never talk again, and I'll never love again_ _  
_ _I'll never write a song, won't even sing along_ _  
_ _I'll never love again_

 _How, so speechless yeah_ _  
_ _You left me speechless, so speechless_ _  
_ _Will you ever talk again, oh girl why you so speechless_ _  
_ _You've left me speechless, so speechless_ _  
_ _Some girls may follow me, but you choose death and company_ _  
_ _Why you so speechless oh_

Rachel was the one to come forward, meaning that she would be suspended instead. I didn't know why she had even done it. I had accepted defeat. The bigger problem was that she would also be barred from competing in Sectionals, which was a problem because we already didn't have enough people. At least my dad had won.

So Kathryn didn't win the election. Now she has to deal with the guilt that Rachel got suspended because of her. The songs are "I'm the Only One" by Melissa Etheridge, "I Hate Myself For Loving You" by Joan Jett, "Take It Off" by Kesha, "Say It Right" by Nelly Furtado, and "Speechless" by Lady Gaga. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Hold Onto Sixteen

Sectionals was coming and we had a problem. We needed new members and fast. Rachel's suspension only made things worse. Our current plan involved using some members of the band as backup singers, but it still didn't leave us with enough members. There had to be a way to find someone else who was interested in joining the Glee club. We could really another guy, even though we had less girls than we ever had. I didn't know what to do and I wasn't sure who I was supposed to ask because I didn't know anyone who would be interested. This was my first competition as a girl, so it was really important to me. I wanted to win like we had with the other Sectionals.

The next day, I was with Blaine and Faith at the Lima Bean. I was filling out an application because things weren't working out at my current job. There was a bit of hostility between me and one of the new managers. Not to mention I wasn't going to be good enough to make it into NYADA since I didn't win class president. I wore a purple off-shoulder sweater with a blue pleated miniskirt and black leather boots.

"Kathryn, just because you lost the race doesn't mean you can't go to college." Faith stated. "Hell, you probably have an even better chance than most applicants because your status."

"I don't want to get into college just for diversity purposes." I explained.

"Hey guys." One of the Warblers interrupted. It wasn't just any Warbler. It was Sebastian. He really was the most annoying of them all. He then looked at Faith. "Sebastian Smythe. I imagine you've heard of me."

"Yes I have." Faith replied.

"Congrats on winning your Sectionals." Blaine told him. "Ours is this week."

"Well if there's one guy that can whip New Directions into shape, it's you, Blaine." Sebastian remarked. He was flirting with my boyfriend in front of me. I wanted to slap him. It didn't really surprise me at all though.

"I need another coffee." Blaine announced before he walked off.

"I don't like you." I told Sebastian.

"That's funny because I don't like you either." He stated like he was the guy from _Star Wars_ with the weird nose.

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend. I don't like your smirky face and I especially don't like your obnoxious CW hair." I said.

"Boyfriend, please. The only reason Blaine is with you is because you still have a penis." He replied. "By the end of the year, I'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy and you'll be stuck here in a barista skirt."

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked as he sat back down.

"Sebastian was just giving us competition tips." I lied. I couldn't tell Blaine the truth because Sebastian was one of his friends and it would make me seem jealous.

"Well I gotta go. Take care of that Warbler, Kat." Sebastian replied. How dare he bring up Pavarotti? What a dick.

When I got home, I decided to take out my frustrations by clobbering my pillow.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked me.

"I'm fine." I declared. She just looked at me and I sighed. "Okay, I'm not fine. I was at the Lima Bean when Sebastian Smythe came over and started to flirt with Blaine. I'm so sick of everything. I just wanted to punch him."

"Who's Sebastian again?" She asked.

"He's one of the Warblers." I explained. "Don't you remember the guy that I was ranting about for all of last year?"

"No." She replied.

"Well he's a guy that's always annoyed me even when we were on the same team and now things are worse since we're on opposing teams." I declared.

"I thought that we weren't facing the Warblers at Regionals." She stated.

"We're not." I confirmed. "But that doesn't mean that he's not competition."

"We should just focus on the competition ahead of us and not lose focus." She remarked. "That's what we did in sophomore year. We were so focused on Nationals that we didn't prepare enough for Regionals and it ultimately cost us the competition."

Well Jessa playing us didn't help either. I still couldn't believe that Faith had taken her back but I supposed you just couldn't help who you love.

The next day, I was treated to a surprise in the choir room. Sam was there. I never considered him as someone we could bring in. I kind of forgot that he still went to the school because I never saw him around anymore. I did make sure to give him a hug which was a little bit awkward. I was pretty sure that we could win now. I just hoped that the Troubletones would come back after we did.

"I wouldn't be here if not for you guys." Sam stated. "I sort of lost my way, but I've found it again. I can't wait for us to win at Sectionals."

Santana then came in and hurled some insults at him, but he just hugged her. Well he was certainly better at taking the high road than any of us. Santana was surely confused by it. It was like she couldn't understand that someone was being nice to her. Maybe it was true what they said and evil really could not comprehend good.

Things did not get off to an easy start. Johan and Sergio really weren't very good dancers and Sam and Blaine seemed to have different ideas on how to perform. I really hoped that we would win because I didn't want to join the Troubletones. I didn't even know Santana would let me join. Once we were done, I decided to talk to Faith.

"So how is the college search going?" I asked.

"I'm actually auditioning for Juilliard on Sunday." She answered. That sounded good. "Jessa and I are going to be flying to New York. So do you have any auditions lined up?"

"Maybe I should major in something where I'm more likely to get a job." I suggested. I had been thinking about it ever since I lost the election.

"No this is your dream." She argued. "You want to be an actress, probably on Broadway. Apply to every school in New York. I bet your dad can afford to send you anywhere."

I didn't expect Faith to be so good at motivating me. I supposed it made sense considering that she managed to keep a positive attitude despite all of the things that she had gone through.

On the day of Regionals, I wore a blue gradient dress with blue heels and my hair in ponytail bun. I was really excited about the songs that we were singing and even more excited because I was singing the opening number. I was getting to go on stage by myself at Sectionals.

Before the competition, we saw the Troubletones in metallic silver dresses.

"We just came by to say may the best Glee club win." Ms. Walker. told us.

This year our judges were a DMV worker, a judge, and a clown. I was starting to think that they let anyone who says yes judge this competition. We were seated in the audience with Rachel as we watched the Troubletones start their performance.

 _Hey, hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me  
No way, no way know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey you, you I want to be your girlfriend _

_You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright  
Don't pretend I thinking you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the one and only princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

 _She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking bout_

 _Hey, hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me  
No way, no way know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey you, you I want to be your girlfriend _

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking_

 _Hey, hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me  
No way, no way know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey you, you I want to be your girlfriend _

I then headed out to sing my song. I was kind of nervous, but I wasn't going to let it show. It was my moment on the stage and I was going to take it. I was prepared to give the song everything I had.

 _He said the way my blue eyes shine put those Georgia stars to shame, I said that's a lie  
Just boy in a Chevy truck that had a tendency of getting stuck on back roads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

 _Well when you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long, the moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness I hope you think that little black dress  
Think my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me_

 _And I'm back for the first time since then, I'm standing on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep and the first time that you'll read_

 _Is when you think Tim McGraw I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you're turn your radio on I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me Oh think of me_

 _You said the way my blue shine put those Georgia stars to shame that night, I said that's a lie_

Sam then headed to the stage after me. I was pretty sure that he was singing to Sadie.

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
 _How's life, tell me how's your family_  
 _I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
Small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why_

 _Cause the last you saw me is still burned the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

 _Well this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what we had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time_

 _I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
And how you held me in your arms that September night, the first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dream  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right _

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I'd understand _

_Well this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what we had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time_

Faith then went on the stage for the final number. She told me that she was singing it as a metaphor for the rift in our group, which I thought was a perfect choice.

 _I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly and people would say they're the lucky ones  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat cause I don't even know what page you're on_

 _Oh a simple complication, miscommunication leads to fallout  
So many things that I wish you knew, so many walls up that I can't break through_

 _And now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know if it's killing you like it's killing me and  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now _

_This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side  
The battle's in your hands now but I would lay my armor down  
If you'd say you'd rather love than fight_

 _So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon _

_And now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know if it's killing you like it's killing me and  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now _

_And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know if it's killing you like it's killing me and  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate cause we're going down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now _

_The End_

We won. We also ended up extending an invitation for the Troubletones to come back to the group and they accepted. I was pretty sure that Miss Walker was going to be working with Mr. Schue.

I happened to come across her in the bathroom.

"You were really good out there, Kathryn." She told me.

"Do you think that I could be on Broadway?" I asked. It was pretty much the first words that I had ever said to her.

"I think that anyone can be on Broadway as long as they have the talent." She told me. "You have the talent. I even think you could write some good plays."

I had never thought about screenwriting before but now it was something that I would have to consider.

So Katherine finally talked to Anna and she might even have a new career path. The songs are "Girlfriend" by Avril, "Tim McGraw", "Back to December" and "The Story of Us" by Taylor. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Yes No

It was the first day of the spring semester. In a few short months, I would be a high school graduate. Hopefully, I would find out that I had gotten into NYADA by that point. Of course what I wanted to have done more by that point was my operation. I was working hard for it and I really hoped that I would be able to do it by then. My dad also would get an increased salary, but I wasn't sure if he would help me at all with it. I couldn't help but be a bit sad because the year was coming to an end.

Currently, I was with the other girls in Glee club as we grilled Sadie on her romance with Sam. Particularly, it seemed like everyone wanted to know what the summer of love was like.

"Come on, Sadie, you need to spill." Rachel urged.

"It went a little something like this." Sadie said before she started singing.

 _Got my first real six-string, bought it at the 5 and Dine  
Played until my fingers bled, it was the Summer of 69  
Me and some guys from school had a band we tried real hard  
Jimmy quit, Jody got married should have known we'd never get far_

 _And when I look back now that summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice you know I'll always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life  
Back in the Summer of 69 _

_And now the times are changing look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes I play that old six-string I think about you wonder what went wrong_

 _Standing on your momma's porch you told me that it'd last forever  
Oh the way you held my hand, I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life  
Back in the Summer of 69  
It was the summer of 69  
Me and my baby in 69  
It was the summer, summer, summer of 69_

"So you're saying there was hot sex?" Faith asked.

"What?" Sadie questioned in shock.

"That song is about sex." Faith explained.

"No, it's not." Rachel argued.

"Can we stop talking about this?"

We then went to Glee club where we had our new co-director. She stood next to Mr. Schue.

"So for starters, I have an announcement." He stated. "It's not about what you can see. Miss Walker will be joining us but the real announcement is that I'm going to ask Miss Pillsbury to marry me."

"That's great. We totally know you won't screw it up this time." Lucy replied. The less we mentioned Terri the better.

"This is the kind of news that you share with your family and you guys are my family." He told us. I did hope that also he planned on telling his parents. "That's why I want you guys to help me find a song to propose with. Your assignment for this week is to find epic romantic songs."

When it came to romance, I knew that I wasn't an expert on it. I was just a girl who had basically only been in one relationship. I really didn't know much about relationships or what it was like to love someone so much that you want to marry them. Don't get me wrong. I loved Blaine a lot, but I didn't know the first thing about expressing that kind of emotion. I knew that Mr. Schue was going to have trouble finding the right song, even though I did think that he should be the one to choose it.

I found my dad was in the shop. He was still running it until he officially left for Washington, which was in a few weeks. I could tell that he was nervous. Starting a new job could be scary, especially when you're in such an important position. I knew that this his individual position wasn't important, but the job itself was very important. Not too many people got to go to Congress and he was going to try to get more people involved in the arts. It wouldn't be an easy job for anyone, but he had to influence others.

"So dad, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about." I declared.

"What's up?" He asked as he worked on changing the tires to his truck.

"Well Mr. Schue told us that he's planning on proposing and he wants us to help him with picking the song that he's going to sing during the proposal." I explained. "Let's say that you were blessed with any sort of vocal talent. Would there be any songs that you would sing to either Mom or Carole?"

"It would probably be 'I Want to Know What Love Is'." He answered.

"Really, Foreigner? That's one of the cheesiest songs ever." I pointed out.

"Cheesy can be romantic." He argued.

"Right…" I replied in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me just try it out for yourself." He suggested. "You should call Blaine over and sing it to him."

Even though I wasn't crazy about the idea, I decided to do it. It would at least be worth a shot.

 _gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines in case I need it when I'm older  
Now this mountain I must climb feels like the world on my shoulders  
Through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder_

 _In my life there's been heartache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far to change this lonely life _

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me _

_I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me_

 _In my life there's been heartache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far to change this lonely life _

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me _

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"Well it was kind of cheesy." He told me. I knew that I was right.

"That's what I told my dad." I stated. "I don't think that Mr. Schue should sing that song."

"Do we know if he's actually going to be singing?" He asked. I assumed that he would since it was his proposal. "I was thinking that we could do a song together."

"Did you have something in mind?" I asked.

"In fact I did. Last year you told me that I was too Top 40, so I picked something else." He explained as he put some headphones in my ears. "This is 'Oh Darling' by Plug-In Stereo and Cady Groves."

"Ooh, I love this song." I remarked.

It turned out that we were the first ones to go.

 _You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks  
And I'm the kind of fell that will make you feel better when your life gets shook  
So give it a chance, according to your plan  
I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss but please understand_

 **You seem quite shy but you're oh so cute  
And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you ask me to  
So just take a chance, try to hold my hand  
I swear I'[d never let go, just me let me know if you'd be my man**

 _I really want to come out and tell you_

 _Oh darling I love you so  
_ **If you'd ask me for my heart there's no way I'll say no  
** _Oh darling just take a chance please  
_ **So we could stay together till hell starts to freeze**

 _So I gotta ask you I can't be afraid  
I gotta take a chance at a love so what do you say_

 _Oh darling I love you so  
_ **If you'd ask me for my heart there's no way I'll say no  
** _Oh darling just take a chance please  
_ **So we could stay together till hell starts to freeze  
** _Oh darling I love you so  
_ **If you'd ask me for my heart there's no way I'll say no  
** _Oh darling just take a chance please  
_ **So we could stay together till hell starts to freeze**

"I don't think that song was right for us." Mr. Schue declared.

I couldn't help but be a little visibly upset as I left the choir room. I figured that my hormones were a little out of whack from the treatment.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked. "You know he didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's the hormones that are making me moody." I explained. "It's something that I'll have to deal with for the rest of my life."

"Are you okay with that?" She questioned.

"Yes, I want to be a woman and I'm pretty sure that I will be upon graduation." I replied. "My dad gets a bigger salary as a congressman."

"Doesn't that mean that he'll be around less?" She responded.

"It'll be different, but I know that he'll be out there changing the world." I told her.

"You know first-term congressmen don't have a lot of pull." She pointed out. "It's the main reason why Sue's platform would have fallen flat.

After Faith was done, it was Blaine's turn to comfort me. He did so after school.

"So are you okay? You looked like you were hurt earlier." He replied. "I don't think that what he said had anything to do with your performance at all. You sounded great."

"I know that I sounded good." I responded as tears came from my eyes. "I'm not even that sad right now. It's just these hormones that I'm taking can make me go through mood swings. It's really something that only people like me experience. I don't know if you can really make me feel better."

"Maybe you should give me a chance to." He suggested. "When we get to my house, I will show you."

When we got to his house, we went to his room.

"So I need you to take your top off and lay down on the bed." He instructed.

"Why?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to give you a massage." He explained. I decided to trust him and removed my blouse. "I need you to take your bra off as well."

"Are you sure that you know how to give a massage?" I asked.

"I took a class for it once." He explained. "I know your body isn't entirely built like a woman's, but it is close enough."

I laid down and removed my bra. Even though he had seen my breasts didn't mean that I wanted him to see them now. He then began to work and I was surprised by how good it felt. He really did know how to give a massage. I ended up falling asleep halfway through.

The following day, I was at school and Faith was singing her proposal song. It was really romantic and I had a feeling that Mr. Schue would love it. It was my favorite song from the new 3 Doors Down album, which really wasn't as good as the previous albums. I knew that bands had trouble staying good, especially when they were around for so long, but Bon Jovi stayed pretty good until just recently. Maybe they just exhausted all of their good songs when they started out. Anyway, Mr. Schue ended saying no to that one as well.

"Mr. Schue with all due respect, I don't think you want us to choose the song for you and we shouldn't have." Faith remarked. "I think it's a great idea for us to sing the song while you propose, but as for the song, I think it should be something that you choose."

"She's right, Will." Miss Walker agreed. "If you were asking me to marry, I'd appreciate it if I knew you listened to your heart. I'm actually going to take it a step further. I think that it would be better if you sang to her yourself."

On Friday, we were in the auditorium. Faith was going to be playing the piano because Brad was somewhere else and the rest of us were going to be dancing backup. I didn't mind it because I liked the big romantic gesture he was doing.

 _Heart beats fast, colors and promises  
How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
Watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still, beauty and all she is  
I will be brave, I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love for a thousand more_

 _One step closer  
One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love for a thousand more_

After the song was over, Will went out to the audience where she was sitting and then he took out the ring.

"Emma Rose Pillsbury, will you marry me?" He asked her.

"YES!" She screamed before giving him a kiss.

So there isn't much to say about this chapter other than it has some nice Klaine fluff. I've thinking about doing Season 4 for this story as well. Would anyone be interested in seeing that? The songs are "Summer of 69" by Bryan Adams and "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Michael

If there was ever a question on who the greatest artist of all time was, it was Michael Jackson. Some could say the Beatles, but the Beatles never had the career the span of Michael. Interestingly, Paul McCartney and Michael Jackson collaborated not once but twice, but their friendship ended up being destroyed once Paul suggested that Michael buy some publishing rights and Michael decided to buy up the Beatles catalog. I imagined that there was some kind of lesson to be learned from that. It was probably friendships are more important than money from song royalties or something similar.

You know, I was, I was wondering, you know  
If you could keep on, because the force,  
It's got a lot of power, and it make me feel like ah,  
It make me feel like... ooh!

 _Lovely, is the feeling now, fever, temperature's rising now  
Power is the force the vow that makes it happen  
It asks no questions why (ooh) so get closer (closer now) to my body now  
Just love me 'til you don't know how (ooh)_

 _Keep on with the force, don't stop don't stop til you get enough  
Keep on with the force, don't stop don't stop til you get enough  
Keep on with the force don't stop don't stop 'til you get enough  
Keep on with the force don't stop don't stop 'til you get enough_

 _Heartbreak enemy despise, eternal (ah eternal) love shines in my eyes (ooh)  
So let love (oh let love) take us through the hours  
I won't be complaining (no no) cause your love is alright, alright_

 _Keep on with the force, don't stop don't stop til you get enough  
Keep on with the force, don't stop don't stop til you get enough  
Keep on with the force don't stop don't stop 'til you get enough  
Keep on with the force don't stop don't stop 'til you get enough_

 _Lovely is the feeling now I won't be complaining  
The force is love power_

 _Keep on with the force, don't stop don't stop til you get enough (Keep on baby)  
Keep on with the force, don't stop (til you get enough) don't stop til you get enough  
Keep on with the force don't stop don't stop 'til you get enough (Keep on darling)  
Keep on with the force don't stop (til you get enough) don't stop 'til you get enough (Oh yeah)_

You know, I had never seen such a sexual song and it probably wasn't the best song choice considering that I had never actually had sex, at least not the way that the song was describing, but it was one of my favorite songs.

Coincidentally, Michael was the theme that Mr. Schue and Miss Walker chose for the week.

"No artist could ever have the greatest that Michael Jackson did." He explained. "He was the man and pretty much every male pop and R&B singer since has modeled themselves after him. But Michael Jackson was also more than a great musician. He was also a great humanitarian."

"Didn't he rape kids?" Santana asked.

"That was never proven." He declared. I wasn't sure why someone would make that up about him. Maybe they were upset because the Jackson 5 broke up or something.

After school, Lucy and I were talking about college.

"So do you know where you wanted to go?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about Yale." She answered.

"Lucy, I don't know if your grades are good enough to get into the school." I told her. "Even though my dad is a congressman and yours was in the army, I don't think that's good enough. You should probably apply to somewhere else. So where do you want to go?"

"I might want to go somewhere near your dad." She admitted. "Do you know any colleges near Washington?"

"Well there's George Mason a few hours away. There really are a lot of them. It all depends in what you want to major in." I explained.

"I'm not exactly sure what to major in." She replied. "I feel like I just don't know yet."

"Well there are ways to figure that out." I remarked. "You could also go in as undeclared and try to find something that you like."

The following day, I was wearing a maroon sweater with a white poodle skirt with black polka dots and black heels. Faith ended up taking the floor. She looked excited for some reason.

 _She always takes it with a heart of stone  
Cause all she does is throw it back at me  
I spent a lifetime looking for someone  
Don't try to understand me, simply do the things I say_

 _Love is a feeling give me when I want it  
Cause I'm on fire, quench my desire  
Give me when I walk it, talk to me woman  
Give in to me, give in to me  
Love is a feeling, quench my desire  
Give me when I want it, it's taking me higher  
Love is a woman, I don't wanna hear it  
Give in to me, give in to me_

 _You and your friends are laughing at me in town but it's okay and it's okay  
You won't be laughing girl when I'm not around I'll be okay I'm gonna find a piece of mind_

 _Love is a feeling give me when I want it  
Cause I'm on fire, quench my desire  
Give me when I walk it, talk to me woman  
Give in to me, give in to me  
Love is a feeling, quench my desire  
Give me when I want it, cause I'm on fire  
Talk to me woman, give me when I want it  
Give in to me, give in to me_

"So before I say anything about the song, I want to share some news with you guys." She explained. It sounded like it was going to be good news. "As of yesterday, I am officially accepted into Juilliard. They loved what I sent them and I even got early acceptance."

"That's great, Faith." Mr. Schue declared. "That's great for someone who has been through as much as you."

"We're all so proud of you." Rachel added.

"I want to thank you all for supporting me every step of the way, even when I was at my lowest." Faith stated. "So what are we going to do about the Warblers?"

"I think I know what Michael Jackson would do." Blaine replied. "He would take it to the streets."

So that night, we went to meet them in a parking garage. All of us were wearing leather jackets over our clothes.

 _They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face better disappear  
The fire's in their words and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it  
You better run you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough better do what you can  
So beat it but you wanna be bad_

 _Just beat it beat it, no one wants to be defeated  
Show them funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, just beat it, just beat it, just beat it _

_They're out to get you better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it  
You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playing with your life this aint no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, they'll beat you and they'll tell it's far  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

 _Just beat it beat it, no one wants to be defeated  
Show them funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, just beat it, just beat it, just beat it _

At the end of the song, Sebastian hurled a slush at me. I didn't know if I could move. Blaine jumped in the way and it hit him in the face and he went down in the pain. I could see that he was bleeding. The Warblers quickly scattered before we took him to the emergency room. Faith waited with me at the hospital while everyone else went home. After a few minutes, the doctor came out and I rushed over to him.

"How is he?" I asked.

"His right cornea is scratched and he's going to need surgery." He explained. Some of the guys talked to the police, but they couldn't classify it as an assault because they couldn't prove intent to harm. In other words, they didn't want to do anything.

The following day, I was in class when my dad came and took me out. Needless to say, I was a bit worried.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is Blaine okay?" I asked.

"This came in the mail for you today." He said as he presented me with a letter. "I couldn't wait for you to open it."

I sighed and opened the letter and realized that it was from NYADA.

"Dear Ms. Hummel." I declared before skimming it and smiled. "I'm a finalist!"

He gave me a big hug. He seemed more excited than I was.

"Daddy, your heart." I reminded him.

"Oh screw my heart you did it." He explained. I actually hadn't done it yet, but I didn't feel the need to point that out. "You did it Kat. Who's gonna tell Blaine. Please say me."

"Dad, are you crying?" I asked as I noticed the tears in his eyes.

"You beat them all. They tried to throw everything at you, but you know what you are unstoppable, Kathryn." He stated. I couldn't help but wonder how he would respond if I actually get in. "I'm so proud to be your dad. They can never take this away from you."

I was pretty sure that was also untrue, but it was not worth ruining the moment over.

After school, I met with Faith and Cara at the Lima Bean. I decided that I would wait to tell Rachel until I found out if she was a finalist as well.

"You know I really need to get home." Faith said. Ah yes, the call of the mother. I hoped I would be able to know what it was like someday, even if I couldn't have my own kids. "Make it quick."

"I just wanted to say I'm a finalist for NYADA." I explained.

"You're getting a car?" Cara asked. I then remembered that I hadn't discussed my college plans with her.

"Not, Miata, NYADA." I corrected.

"Okay, so what's a NYADA?" Cara questioned.

"It's this other performing arts school in New York." Faith answered. "Apparently there was more than one even though I've never heard of it before this past year. Anyway, that is good for you, but please don't tell me that is the only school that you applied for."

"No, I also applied to Liberty and NYU." I explained.

"So have you heard about Blaine at all?" Faith asked.

"No." I declared. He hadn't had the surgery yet.

The next day after school, I went to see Blaine. Not long after I arrived, Jessa and Faith were also there. I was glad they came.

"We brought you some eyepatch movies." Faith explained. "We've got _Pirates of the Caribbean, Valkyrie, and Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow."_

"You know it really means a lot that you guys would come by to check on me." Blaine declared. "But I want to raise my glass to Kathryn for being a NYADA finalist and to you Faith for getting into Juilliard. So the surgery is this week. Honestly I'm terrified."

"Hey, you'll do fine even if they can't fix your eye." I assured him. "It might even give you an advantage because people are looking for what makes a person unique. Not to mention, we won't love you less."

After the two of them left, I stayed with my boyfriend. I was that he had insurance to pay for the surgery.

"So will you still love me if they can't fix my eye?" He asked me.

"It would be pretty bad of me if I didn't especially after all that I've asked you to do." I replied. "If you can love me with breasts, I can love you with one eye."

"You know I am so lucky to have you." He declared. "I can't believe how much I am in love with you right now. I wish I could kiss you."

At the end of the week, we were preparing our number in support of Blaine. Santana actually managed to get Sebastian on tape saying that he put rock salt in the slush, but I didn't want to get him expelled. I supposed it was the same reason that Faith didn't sell out Santana. I wanted to beat Sebastian on the stage. I had a feeling that would be more rewarding.

 _Another day has gone, I'm still all alone  
How could this be, you're not here with me  
You never said goodbye, someone tell me why  
Did you have to go, and leave my world so cold_

 _Every day I sit and ask myself how did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says _

_That you are not alone, I am here with you  
Though you're far away, I am here to stay  
But you are not alone, I am here with you  
Though you're far apart, you're always in my heart  
For are not alone _

_Whisper three words then I'll come running  
And girl you know that I'll be there, I'll be there_

 _That you are not alone, I am here with you  
Though you're far away, I am here to stay  
But you are not alone, I am here with you  
Though you're far apart, you're always in my heart  
For you are not alone I am here with you  
Though you're far away, I am here to stay  
But you are not alone, I am here with you  
Though you're far apart, you're always in my heart_

From what I heard, the surgery was a success. Of course, we'd have to wait a little to know if the vision would come back. I wanted to say that I would visit him every day, but I probably wouldn't be able to do so. I did know that I wanted to kick some Warbler ass on the stage.

So we found out that Lucy is putting together her college plans and Blaine is in the hospital. The songs are "Don't Stop Till You Get Enough". "Give In To Me", "Beat It" and "You Are Not Alone". Please don't forget to review.


	11. Nashville Sound

When it comes to music, I've never really been a fan of anything that wasn't pop or theatrical. Part of it was because these genres really weren't accepting of outsiders. Country music was not really accepting of anyone who was not white with Darius Rucker being the sole exception, but his music was always more popular with white, straight people. Rap and R and B on the other hand were pretty much exclusively black genres. Pop was the only kind of music that really had a place for everyone, even though I couldn't name any Asians in the pop world.

Anyway, our week was led off by Mr. Schue singing a song dressed as a cowboy. He was singing a country song and I couldn't help but wonder why he was being so stereotypical. I was also pretty sure that country singers didn't wear cowboy hats anymore.

"Stop!" Faith interrupted. All of us stared at her. "I don't think that this performance illustrates country music. I know I've never been to Nashville, but I do know the days of cowboy hats and flannel shirts are all but gone."

"This is what a current country song sounds like." Rachel piped in before she began to sing.

 _Out of all of the places in this little town,_ _  
_ _Yeah you had to coming in here and sit down_ _  
_ _I'm hiding and hoping my face aint too red_ _  
_ _Since we been over been like crazy to get you outta my head_

 _So why you wanna show up in a old t-shirt that I love_ _  
_ _Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good don't know what_ _  
_ _You were thinking, you were doing moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued_ _  
_ _Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you_ _  
_ _Keep wanting you_

 _Why, why, why would you tell me you'd call me up sometime_ _  
_ _Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up_ _  
_ _Like that'd be enough, baby that aint enough_

 _Why you gotta show up in a old t-shirt that I love_ _  
_ _Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good don't know what_ _  
_ _You were thinking, you were doing moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued_ _  
_ _Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you_ _  
_ _Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you_ _  
_ _Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you_

 _Out of all of the places in this little town_ _  
_ _Yeah you had to come walking in here and sit down_

"Okay." Mr. Schue told us. "Well if you haven't guessed this week's assignment is country songs. It seems like I don't know as much about this style as I thought I did, so we could all learn some more. Country music originated in the 1920s, but it was mostly refined to the South. What do you probably don't know if country is one of the reasons we have rock music. Elvis was greatly influenced by it and when I was in high school, two men brought rock to country. They were Billy Ray Cyrus and Tim McGraw."

I needed to get ready for my doctor's appointment. I asked Dr. Roberts if she could meet me at the same hospital that Blaine was staying at. I wanted to do both things in the same stop. Fortunately, she was understanding of my endeavor.

"So forgive me if I seem uncoordinated." She remarked. "I'm not very used to this hospital."

"Have you ever been here before?" I asked as I raised my sleeve.

"I actually interned here." She answered. "But that was several years ago."

"Well I wanted to thank you for agreeing to do this for me." I stated.

"It's not a problem." She said as she took the needle out. I still didn't like them. "So why is your boyfriend in the hospital anyway?"

"A guy through some rock salt at his eye and he had to have surgery to fix it." I explained.

"That's horrible. Did you talk to the police?" She asked.

"I know I could have, but he is in a rival glee club and seeing him arrested wouldn't be as satisfying as beating him on the stage." I declared.

"Well, I'm not sure if I agree with that, but if it's what you want to do, you should do it." She told me. "So are you still thinking about having your operation in a few months."

"I want to do as soon as I can get the money for it." I explained. "Are you going to tell me that I shouldn't do that too?"

"I'm not going to tell you that you shouldn't do it. I won't even try to talk you out of it. I can perform the procedure if you'd like." She stated.

"You know how to do it?" I asked in surprise.

"There's more money in the job if you can also perform the surgery." She replied. "So I got my surgical license and don't worry, I have performed it multiple times and nothing has gone wrong. So what are you doing in Glee this week?"

"Country." I replied.

"You don't seem very enthused by it." She noted.

"Well I don't really have any favorite country songs." I remarked.

"What about Taylor Swift?" She asked. There were not really any options left from that.

"We've pretty much burned through our options of songs from her." I told her.

"What about Carrie Underwood?" She responded.

"I don't really have the voice for one of her songs. I used to, but I don't anymore." I stated.

"Well if you can't find a song, maybe you should write one." She suggested.

"I've never written a song before." I remarked.

"Just find something that you want to say and try to put it in words." She added.

So after I was done visiting Blaine, I decided to take out a pen and paper and think about the worst thing that could happen to me. That would be the surgery going wrong, but that wouldn't be something to relate to. Next was my dad dying but that was too depressing. So I went with Blaine and I breaking up.

The following day in Glee club, I decided to play what I had. I had made sure that it sounded country. I wore a red peasant blouse and jean shorts with blue sandals and a blue scarf with pink razor blades on it.

 _I had a dream about a burning house  
You were stuck inside, I couldn't get you out  
Laid beside you and pulled you close  
And the two of us went up in smoke_

 _Love isn't all that it seems I did you wrong  
I'll stay here with you until this dream is gone_

 _I've been sleepwalking been wandering all night  
Tried to take what's lost and broke and make it right  
I've been sleepwalking too close to the fire  
But it's the only place I can hold you tight in this burning house_

 _See you at a party and you look the same  
I could take you back but people don't ever change  
Wish that we could go back in time  
I'd be the one you thought you'd find_

 _Love isn't all that it seems I did you wrong  
I'll stay here with you until this dream is gone_

 _I've been sleepwalking been wandering all night  
Tried to take what's lost and broke and make it right  
I've been sleepwalking too close to the fire  
But it's the only place I can hold you tight in this burning house_

 _Flames are getting bigger now in this burning house  
I can hold onto to you somehow in this burning house  
Oh and I don't wanna wake up in this burning house_

"I've never heard that song, Kathryn." Mr. Schue remarked.

"That's because I wrote it." I explained.

"You wrote it?" He repeated.

"I was a little jealous when everyone wrote their songs for Regionals last year and I really wanted to write something by myself. Not to mention, my doctor suggested it." I told him.

That night, I was with Lucy as we researched for some schools for her to apply to. She basically had to apply this week or she wouldn't be able to attend until the spring semester. Although doing so could help her save up funds, I had a feeling she wanted to go in the fall.

"So what do you want to major in?" I asked.

"I think I want to be an actor." She declared.

"Well there are plenty of schools that you could to. I would think that Yale and Carnegie-Mellon are off the list. Maybe you could go to Northwestern." I suggested.

"In Chicago?" She asked.

"Yes." I confirmed. "I know it's not New York, but Chicago is a pretty nice city and you can check it out when we go to Nationals. It's not too late for you to apply."

"I'm not even sure if I should go to college." She admitted. "Mark Zuckerberg dropped out of college and he made over a billion dollars."

"Mark Zuckerberg had a brilliant idea and he also screwed multiple people over." I pointed out. "You should go to college. Also the first part of that sentence was that he dropped out of college. You can't drop out unless you actually go to college."

"I guess I can apply to Northwestern." She responded. "But what do I do if I don't get in?"

"Well you can get some applications for the spring semester." I stated. "You really shouldn't have waited so long to apply."

"I don't really need to be lectured about this." She pointed out.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I just want you to do well with your life. You're my sister now."

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that you're my sister?" She asked.

"You haven't done it recently and I just love to have my ego stroked." I joked before she playfully shoved me.

"So what do you think I should write my essay about?" She replied.

"I think you could write something powerful about the day you found out the truth about your dad." I suggested. "I know it's painful, but it would also make for a good audition."

"I don't know if I could go there." She admitted.

"Part of acting is showing vulnerability." I stated. "You need to show your weakness because it will make you stronger."

The next day in Glee club, Lucy was singing a song and looking at me. She was singing a song to me. I knew it well because it was one of my favorites.

 _When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life  
When I look back on these days, I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

 _In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky  
In my heart there_ _cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways you were right there for me  
You were right there for me for always_

 _In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be, there you'll be_

 _I'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be_

I stood up and clapped as she finished singing and soon the rest of the group joined me in giving her a round of applause. Even if she didn't have as good a voice as Rachel or Faith, she was good at expressing the emotion of the song.

"So Lucy sang a song for you?" Blaine asked me. I was in his room and he had bandages over his eyes. He would be able to switch to an eyepatch soon. I really hoped that he would get vision back.

"Yes." I replied as I stood close to him. "It was really sweet and she sang a Faith Hill song because she knows how much you love Faith Hill."

"I can't wait to hear this song that you wrote." He admitted. I was nervous about playing it for him.

"I don't know if you want to hear it." I remarked. "It is pretty sad and I know that you don't really like sad songs."

"I don't have a problem with sad songs and I know that you'll probably sound great on it." He replied. "Why don't you sing it for me now?"

"I don't have anything to play it with." I declared.

"Then sing it acapella." He suggested. I sighed and began to sing it to him. "Wow that is really good. Have you ever thought about seeing if you can find some work as a songwriter?"

"I have so much time to figure out what to do with my life, I don't want to decide on anything yet." I stated.

At the end of the week, we got together for a group performance. Mr. Schue had also taken the job as the new History teacher and ceded the role of Spanish teacher to Senor Martinez. It was nice to have a teacher that actually spoke the language, even if I was taking French this semester.

 _I woke up early this morning around 4:00 am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake_

 _Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been trying my best to get along, but that's okay there's nothing left to say but_

 _Take your records, take your freedom, take your memories I don't need em  
Take your space and take your reasons but you'll think of me  
Take your cat and leave me sweater cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better, but you'll think of me,_

 _Someday I'm gonna run across your mind,  
But don't worry I'll be fine I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride, wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you and on with my life_

 _So take your records take your freedom, take your memories I don't need em  
Take your cat and leave my sweater cause we've got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better but you'll think of me  
Take your records, take your freedom, take your memories I don't need em  
Take your space and take your reasons but you'll think of me  
Take your cat and leave me sweater cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better, but you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

I really hoped Blaine's eyes would be better by Valentine's Day next week.

So Kathryn wrote a song because I really wanted to include the song in the chapter. Also Lucy might be going to Northwestern. The songs are "Why Ya Wanna" by Jana Kramer, "Burning House" by Cam, "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill, and "You'll Think of Me" by Keith Urban. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Heart

This week was Valentine's Day and I didn't know if I was looking forward to it or not. The main reason was that I didn't know if Blaine would be out of the hospital by then. This would be my first Valentine's Day with a sweetheart, but it didn't matter if he couldn't be with me. It wasn't his fault and it was out of his control, but I would still be upset if he wasn't out of the hospital and I didn't want to spend Valentine's Day in the hospital because that would be depressing. I walked into the choir room where Faith was singing by herself.

 _It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold, a miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby, I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby and I keep it in repeat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby, I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby and I keep it in repeat_

 _No one compares, you stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby, I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby and I keep it in repeat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby, I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby and I keep it in repeat_

I then remembered that I forgot my purse in my car. As soon as I walked in, I was stopped by Sue.

"Porcelain." She remarked.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I couldn't help but wonder why she was talking to me. I hoped that she didn't have some kind of crazy scheme.

"I noticed that you're not taking gym this semester." She stated.

"I haven't taken it all year." I pointed out. It was probably obvious why I wasn't. "How do you know that anyway?"

"I discovered that an easier way to get tenure is to actually teach something, so I am the new gym teacher and I'm here to tell you that you're in gym now." She explained.

"Coach, I don't think I should do that." I told her.

"Just because you decided to become a girl doesn't mean that you should neglect physical fitness." She pointed out. I wanted to tell her being transgendered wasn't a decision and I wasn't becoming a girl. Though, I supposed that transitioning was a decision because I had chosen to go through with it.

"I don't know if the other girls would be okay with it." I remarked. "They still stare at me every time I go to the girls' bathroom."

"Well you can't be afraid of changing in a locker room if you want to be a woman." She stated.

"You can't force me to be in gym, especially this late in the year." I declared. "I'll tell Principal Figgins about this."

"Damn it, I'm trying to help you!" She shouted. She then lowered her voice. "How about I make you a deal, you agree to be in gym and I'll write you a recommendation letter for college."

I sighed because I realized that having a good recommendation later would increase my chances of getting into NYADA and she was probably also less biased than Mr. Schue.

"Fine." I agreed with a sigh before I headed off to Glee club.

"Good morning, New Directions!" Mr. Schue greeted us. "In honor of Valentine's Day, all songs this week should feature the word love or heart in the title. Now Regionals is next week and we need $250 for costumes and hairspray."

At that point, Sugar took out her checkbook and wrote a check for $250.

"Sugar, I can't take that." Will declared.

"Yes you can." Faith told him. "She's being charitable which is a good thing. I mean it's better than a bake sale. I personally would like to thank her."

"Okay, everyone give it up for Sugar." Will said as he took the check.

"I love the sound of applause even I have to buy it." Sugar stated. "Now, everyone look under your chairs, except for you Artie. Yours kept moving, so it's in the wastebasket."

We looked to see chocolate under our chairs. I really found that I liked chocolate even more after starting hormones. Or maybe I just didn't eat it enough before.

"V-Day is my favorite day and to celebrate, my daddy bought out Breadstix for the night, which I'm calling the Sugar Shack and you're all invited! Though, you need to bring dates, because single people on Valentine's Day is depressing." Sugar explained.

"But you're single." Mercedes pointed out.

"Not for long." Sugar declared confidently. I couldn't help but wonder who she had her eye on.

Later in the day, I prepared for gym. I was really nervous about going in the locker room. I hoped that someone I knew would be in the class. I decided to do what I usually did when I was nervous and began to sing. I wished Blaine was there to encourage me.

 _Nobody on the road, nobody on the beach  
I feel it in the air, the summer's out of reach  
Empty lake, empty streets, the sun goes down alone  
I'm driving by your house though I know you're not home_

 _But I can see you your brown skin shining in the sun  
You got your hair gelled back and sunglasses on baby  
And I tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone _

_I never would forget those nights, I wonder if it was a dream  
Remember how you made me crazy, remember how you made me scream  
Now I don't understand what happened to our love  
But babe I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna show what I'm made of_

 _I can see you your brown skin shining in the sun  
I see you walking real slow and smiling at everyone  
And I tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone_

 _And I tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone_

"What are you doing?" Santana asked me.

"I…" I stammered. "Sue put me in gym."

"So are you going to go in the locker room?" She asked.

"Well I…" I replied.

"You go to the bathroom here." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is different." I argued. At that point, I found Santana dragging me into the locker room by my hand. The room was filled with girls in various states of undress who looked at me with various looks on their faces.

"Listen up everyone!" Santana replies. "Kathryn doesn't feel incredibly comfortable in here and you are going to make her feel welcome. Anyone who doesn't has to answer to me. Now get dressed and don't you dare look at her. She's not here to look at your junk. She's just here to get changed."

Everyone looked away from me.

"Thank you." I remarked. "But why did you help me?"

"You helped me when I was going through my problems." She stated. "I just thought it would be good to return the favor for once. I also wanted to run this idea I have by you. You see there is this Christian group singing love songs to people. I want to dedicate a song to Brittany."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." I replied. "I think you should totally go for it. Although, wouldn't it be more meaningful if you sang to her yourself."

Aside from being transgendered, there had been another reason that I didn't want to be in gym and that was the fact that I sucked at sports. Yes, I had been the kicker on the football team, but that the least physical position and I had only done it to get closer to Puck.

After school, I realized that I hadn't even gotten Blaine a gift yet and I had to scramble to find something by Valentine's Day. I wanted to get him an actual gift because as much as a song could be heartfelt, it only lasted for that moment. A gift could last a lot longer. I needed to find the perfect because as I said earlier, it was going to be our first Valentine's Day together, even if it didn't actually occur until February 15th…or 16th. I hoped it wouldn't be any later than the 16th.

On Valentine's Night, I decided to go to the Sugar Shack early. So far my Valentine's Day wasn't going as planned. Blaine was still in the hospital and it looked like I would be able to give him the gift that I wanted to. I hadn't gone to see him because I didn't want to spend the day there.

At the restaurant, people were setting up and it was still open to the public. It was then that I happened to notice a familiar face.

"Dave." I called to him. He then came over to me and smiled.

"You know this place is closing down for some kind of private party." He stated.

"I know. I was invited." I explained. "This girl from the Glee club is throwing it. So I wanted to ask you something. Have you come out yet?"

"Shh, not so loud." He remarked. "The answer is no."

Suddenly, this guy walked by us.

"Oh, hey Dave." He remarked. I wondered if he had heard any of that. "Got yourself a date?"

"No, this is my friend Kathryn, Nick." Dave replied. I was glad that he didn't lie. I was not going to be his beard…which something that I never thought that I would say. "Nick is on the football team at my new school with me."

A little bit later, the show started. This guy with dreadlocks had the microphone in his hand.

"Yesterday, Santana Lopez asked me to sing a song to Brittany S. Pierce and I had to come up with an answer and that answered is…absolutely. Love is love." He explained.

Sam then began to sing. I still thought that Santana should have been the one singing.

 _The power of love is a curious thing  
Make a one man weep make another man sing  
Change a hawk to a little white dove  
More than a feeling, that's the power of love_

 _Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream  
Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream  
Make a bad one good, make a wrong one right  
The power of love will keep you home at night_

 _Don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden, it can be cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life, that's the power of love  
That's the power of love _

_They say that all in love is fair, but you don't care.  
But you know what to do, when it gets hold of you  
And with a little help from above, you feel the power of love  
Can you feel it?_

 _Don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
Tougher than diamonds and strong like steel  
You won't feel nothing till you feel, feel the power  
Just feel the power of love  
That's the power, that's the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love_

"Woo, woo, Jesus." Sugar replied. I was pretty sure that she didn't know anything about religion. "Next we have a very special guest. Coming back from the dead…"

At that point, Blaine stepped out and removed his eyepatch before taking the microphone.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special lady." He stated before he began to sing.

 _Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do Times Square can shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

 _Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right here if you get lonely, give this song another listen  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

 _A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends will all make fun of us  
But we'll just laugh along because  
We know that none of them have felt this way  
Delilah, I can promise you that buy the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same and you're to blame_

 _Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history  
Like I do, you'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you this one's for you_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

After the show, I was with Blaine.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were out of the hospital?" I questioned.

"I wanted to surprise you. Think of it as my gift to you." He responded with a goofy smile.

"You know a song doesn't really count as a gift." I pointed out with a laugh as I took a box out of my purse. "That's why I decided to get you something instead of singing to you."

He opened it and there was a pair of pink sunglasses.

"I saw you try a pair of these on one time and I thought you'd love them." I answered.

"I do, but I love you more." He declared before he gave me a kiss.

So Kathryn gave Blaine some Darren Criss sunglasses and she also started taking gym, which also happens to be a major transgender issue. The songs are "Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez, "The Boys of Summer" by Don Henley, "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News and "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White Ts. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Life

Regionals were this week. Though it seemed like February was too early for Regionals, it turned out that we were going to be having the first Regional in every school affiliated with the show choir league or something. It also meant that if we won, we would have more time than anyone to rehearse for Nationals. We didn't lose last year because of lack of rehearsal. We lost because Rachel and Lucy kissed on stage. I didn't like to blame them for it, but I was positive that we would have won if that had happened. We were great last year.

It was Thursday and Faith said that she had something to show me.

"Sebastian gave me something." She remarked before she handed me an envelope. "Just be warned, before you open this, you won't be able to unsee it."

I opened it and I gasped. It was a picture of me, only it wasn't me. It was a fake nude picture of me.

"It's not that big." I replied. That probably wasn't the first thing that should have come out of my mouth. "Why would Sebastian do this?"

Well I knew that he didn't like me, but most of the stuff had done was petty. Even throwing rock salt at me was only to try to damage my clothes.

"He wants me to drop out of the competition." She explained. "He's threatening to release this picture, if I don't drop out."

"I am going to kill him." I declared. It was not a good time for my hormones to be acting up. I knew that murdering him would mean that I wouldn't be able to get in the competition and I probably also wouldn't get to go to NYADA. I just really liked the idea of it. I would just fantasize about it.

When we got to the choir room, everyone else seemed to be as angry as I was.

"You know we could get them disqualified for this threat." Artie replied. "It says right here in the rulebook."

"I've contacted the headmaster at Dalton." Mr. Schue replied. That guy wasn't going to do anything. I wondered if I should show the picture to Sebastian's parents.

"Did he say what he said when Sebastian almost blinded me?" Blaine questioned. "They're not going to do anything. It will take nothing short of them being caught using steroids to stop him."

"Faith, you are performing." Ms. Walker declared adamantly. I was pretty sure I heard Faith gulp. "If any of you are going to be famous, you're going to have to deal with the fact that there will always be people out to get you. The more successful you get, the more garbage will be thrown your way."

"She's right." Faith remarked. "I think the best thing you can do is to try to define yourself by more than this picture."

"Okay." I agreed with a nod. "We might be able to win without you, but we are a whole lot better with you."

I did ponder what the competition would be like without face singing. It would probably be a lot of lot of Rachel and we didn't need too much Rachel. The point was that we were all talented, okay Sugar probably wasn't.

When I got home, I knew that I didn't want to tell Carole and my dad about it because it would turn things into a bigger deal and I didn't want that. Looking at the picture made me want to get my operation even more. I thought about taking up a loan so I could get it after the competition.

My thoughts were then interrupted by the phone ringing. I saw that it was the hospital.

"Hello?" I answered. I hoped there wasn't something wrong with my blood work.

"Hi Kathryn." Dr. Roberts remarked. "I'm calling about a friend of yours: Dave Karofsky."

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"He tried to kill himself." She explained. What?

"Is he okay?" I questioned in concern.

"He's stable. His dad found him before he could cause any damage." She stated. I breathed a sigh of relief. I called a few of my friends and Blaine to let them know about it.

The news spread throughout the school quickly. People both offered him support and criticism on Facebook. I could only wonder who could be that heartless.

Faith invited me to this meeting of her religious group. I was more on the fence if I believed in God than I was before. I knew I definitely didn't like people who used religion to be assholes to anyone who wasn't like them. I wore a pink chiffon blouse with a black miniskirt and tights and black heels.

"So what do you think we should do?" Mercedes asked.

"I think we should pray for Karofsky and his dad." Faith suggested. That idea definitely piqued my interest.

"Why his dad?" Sam asked.

"How would you feel if you saw your child inches from death?" Faith challenged. "That image is probably going to be stuck in his head for the rest of his life. Plus we need to thank God that he was there to save him."

Later in the day, I got a text from Sebastian to meet him at the Lima Bean. Blaine got one too and Faith and Lucy also seemed to be there. What exactly was he planning now?

"I'm deleting the photo." Sebastian replied. "Blaine, I'm sorry about your eye. I want to win fair and square and we're taking donations for Lady GaGa's Born This Way foundation. Win, lose, or draw, we are going to dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky. I thought maybe you'd like to join us."

"Are we just supposed to believe this sudden change of heart?" Lucy asked. He seemed sincere.

"I've been an asshole for far too long and this has been an epiphany for me." He explained. "The only time that I ever spoke to Karofsky, I was a colossal dick to him."

Later, we were in the auditorium, sitting in a circle. Mr. Schue had a jar of peanut butter, which was not the good kind aka the crunchy kind.

"Why is there only one spoon?" Sugar asked. "There are like 17 of us and I'm only comfortable sharing a spoon with a few of you."

"Our friend Rory has never had peanut butter before." Mr. Schue told us.

Did they not have peanut butter in Ireland?

"Not even Reese's?" Faith asked. I loved Reese's.

"That's amazing." Rory commented. "It's awesome."

"I think I speak for most of us when I ask, what was the point of that?" Faith replied.

"The point is Rory just had a brand new experience, something as simple as peanut butter." He explained. "The point is when I was younger, I went to the roof of this school and considered jumping. I want you guys to look forward to new things. I want to go around the circle and have each of you say something that you are looking forward to in the future."

"I want a big house that my parents never have to worry about losing." Sam stated.

"I want to meet Mariah Carey." Mercedes declared.

"Teaching my daughter how to put on makeup." Lucy responded.

"I want to watch my kids walk." Artie explained.

"Seeing transgender people accepted in the world." I remarked.

"Graduating from Juilliard." Faith answered.

"Miley Cyrus being famous for her music again." Daisy declared.

"I really do want to graduate high school." Puck admitted.

"I just want to win Regionals." Rory finished.

On the day of Regionals, I wore a teal dress with a black sash and teal heels with a black headband. The Warblers were going first. They looked happy as they performed.

 _The cycle repeated as explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed was the one thing I couldn't find  
And you were there at the turn waiting to let me know_

 _We're building it up to break it back down  
We're building it up to burn it down  
We can't wait to burn it to the ground _

_You told me you held me high and I believed when you told that lie  
I played soldier, you played struck me down when I kissed that ring  
You lost that right to hold that crown, I built you up but you let me down  
So when you fall, I take my turn and fan the flames as the blazes burn_

 _And you were there at the turn waiting to let me know_

 _We're building it up to break it back down  
We're building it up to burn it down  
We can't wait to burn it to the ground _

_When you fall, I take my turn and fan the flames as the blazes burn  
When you fall, I take my turn and fan the flames as the blazes burn_

Another group performed after us and they honestly weren't that good. I then took the stage as I prepared to sing. All of the songs were performing had a theme to them.

 _Oh I know the feeling of finding yourself stuck out on a ledge  
And there aint no healing from cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that it's never that bad take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor and you're not sure if you can take this anymore_

 _So just give it one more try a lullaby, turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now I'm reaching out to let you know you're not alone  
And if you can't tell I'm scared as hell cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes, honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby_

 _Everybody's hit the bottom, everybody's been forgotten, well everybody's tired of being alone  
Everybody's been abandoned, left a little emptyhanded so if you're out there barely hanging on_

 _Just give it one more try a lullaby, turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now I'm reaching out to let you know you're not alone  
And if you can't tell I'm scared as hell cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes, honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby_

Next up was Puck. He was playing his electric guitar.

 _This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel that it's not too late, it's never too late_

 _Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we tried to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around it's not too late it's never too late_

 _The world we knew won't come back, the time we've lost can't get back  
The life we had won't be as I came _

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong_

 _Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we tried to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around it's not too late it's never too late_

 _It's not too late it's never too late  
It's never too late_

Faith was singing the final song as she did, I was pretty sure that she was going to win.

 _I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing been the rain, no footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

 _Isn't anybody trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night  
I'm trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you _

_Why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_It's a damn cold night  
I'm trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you _

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you _

We waited for them to call our names and they did. We won. They wanted an encore and Faith gave it to them, but I knew that I had somewhere else that I needed to be.

Of course, I still had somewhere else that I needed to go. I wasn't sure if anyone else was going to see him and I wanted to make sure that I was one. I couldn't help but overhear something from the hallway.

"Are you mad?" Karofsky asked.

"Yes, I'm mad." Azimio declared. "I'm mad because you didn't tell me that you were gay and I'm mad that tried to kill yourself. I should beat your ass just for doing that."

"I'm sorry." Karofsky apologized.

"Look, Dave, we're best friends. You have to know that you can talk to me about whatever you're going through." Azimio stated. "I've got a cousin who's gay. We don't really talk that much, but I understand it."

I came back a few minutes later when Azimio was gone.

"So I see that you made up with your bro." I told him.

"It's nice to know that someone supports me." He declared. It was why he needed to come back to McKinley. "My mother seems to think that I have a disease that can be cured."

"She'll come around." I stated. "Dave, what you did is not the answer. You know with everything that you were putting me through, I never once considered hurting myself. Because if you give up, the bullies win."

"I have to ask you. What made you want this? Was liking guys not enough?" He questioned.

"I always got along better with girls. I fantasized about being a princess when I was little and I always liked doing girl things." I explained. "Even when I was at Dalton, I didn't feel like I belonged. Prom was a test. The more I thought about what happened, the more I liked it. I wanted to win prom queen again, but I wanted to deserve it."

"So you look like you're dressed up for something." He declared.

"I just came back from Regionals." I stated. "We won. You know I'd really like it if you came to Nationals."

So Kathryn went to Karofsky and he also made up with Azimio. Also Sebastian is gone. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Spring Break

It was Friday, but that wasn't the interesting part. School was almost over and we were in Glee club. The interesting part was spring break was almost here. I really hoped that no one would decide to sing something so we could just leave. Faith and Jessa had invited me to the latter's beach house. Cara, Daisy, and Sadie were also going to be there. It would be my first time going to the beach in a long time. I could use a tan. I didn't get the nickname porcelain because I was delicate and breakable. It was because of my very white skin.

Unfortunately, Rachel decided to sing something. Didn't she know that some of us had places to go. At least we weren't going to miss our flight. I wasn't even why Rachel even chose to sing that song.

 _Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
You chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you dragged me down but that was then and this is now_

 _Now look at me_

 _This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and bones, but you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _Now look at me I'm sparkling, a firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again, I'm glowing  
So you can keep the diamond ring, it don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything except for me_

 _This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and bones, but you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and bones, but you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

After she was done, pretty much everyone was out the door. I was packed. I was nervous about going to the beach because I was pretty sure that there would be hot guys. I didn't know how my body would react to hot guys. I mean I wouldn't cheat on Blaine, but there were still other issues that could come from it. I did really want to go to the beach with everyone else.

I needed to talk to my dad before I left. This was going to be the first time that I was going on a trip without him. I was a little bit scared, but part of becoming an adult meant doing things without your parents. I had to understand that he wouldn't always be around.

"So are you alright to go on this trip?" He asked.

"I think so." I answered. "I like having friends that I can do stuff with."

"What about Blaine?" He questioned.

"It sucks that Blaine isn't going to be there, but I don't need to be around him all of the time." I replied. "One thing that all couples need to know is how they spend time apart. Plus, this will be good practice for when I go away to college."

"Well if you're sure about this." He declared. "Are you still going to get the procedure in a few weeks?"

"I am." I confirmed. "It's probably going to be after my NYADA audition. I love you."

I gave him a hug before I was out the door. We were going to be taking Jessa's family's private jet. It must have been nice to have that much money. I hoped that I would be that rich someday.

I was riding with Blaine to the airport since it made more sense than leaving my car there and it would give me a chance to say goodbye to him.

"So are you going to be okay with me leaving?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He declared as he sang along to the song on the radio." Blaine replied.

 _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

 _Cause every time we touch I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow I can't let you go_

 _Yours arm are my castle, your heart is my sky  
You wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

 _Cause every time we touch I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow I can't let you go_

"Blaine, I'm just going to be gone for a week." I reminded him. "I'll make sure to call you when we get there."

I was impressed with the jet, but that wasn't too hard considering that I had only ever been on commercial flights. There was a bed in it which Cara was going to use. I really wasn't all that tired and I didn't know if I could sleep at such high altitude. It wasn't going to be too long of a flight anyway.

Jessa's beach house was really nice, but I assumed that all beach houses were nice. I still didn't know what I was going to do on the beach. After a quick call to Blaine, I stood on the balcony where Faith found me.

"So are you going to wear a bikini on the beach?" She asked.

"I don't know. I've never worn one before and I don't know how everything will work." I replied.

"Well I've seen you in panties and I didn't notice anything." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't have to deal with hot shirtless guys and possibility of having an erection in a bikini." I remarked.

"Can that happen?" She asked me.

"I don't even know. I don't have a lot of experience around shirtless guys." I admitted.

"How about you just wear a towel around your waist at first and you can see what happens?" She suggested. I supposed it could work.

I ended up wearing a red bikini with a red sarong wrapped around my waist. I knew that there was a chance of impotence as a result of hormones, but I still wanted to be safe. Of course, none of the guys were too hot that I was turned on just by looking at them.

"So, how do you feel?" Faith asked.

"You know it's not as bad as I thought it would be." I replied. I didn't know what I was expecting.

"Maybe it's because you're not really attracted to anyone but Blaine?" Faith suggested. I wasn't sure if that was a factor or if it wasn't.

"Well I do know one thing." I responded before I began to sing a John Mayer song.

 _This is a call to the colorblind  
This is an IOU  
I'm standing behind the horizon line  
Tied up in something true_

 _Yes I'm grounded got my wings clipped, I'm surrounded by all this pavement  
Guess I'll circle while I'm waiting for my fuse to dry_  
 _Someday I'll fly, someday I'll soar, someday I'll be so damn much more  
Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for_

 _Maybe I'll tangle in the power lines and it might be over in a second's time  
But I'll gladly go down in a flame, if the flame's what it takes to remember my name  
To remember my name, oh_

 _Yes I'm grounded got my wings clipped, I'm surrounded by all this pavement  
Guess I'll circle while I'm waiting for my fuse to dry_  
 _Someday I'll fly, someday I'll soar, someday I'll be so damn much more  
Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for_

That night we got invited to a beach party. It was actually a different party in that it was an LGBT party. I felt a little bad for Sadie because she didn't qualify as any of those…unless she was bisexual, but she wasn't to my knowledge. I wore a black and white plaid shirt and jeans with black sneakers. Faith and I were hanging out while Jessa was in the bathroom.

"So are you two together?" A girl asked. She had long brown hair and was taller than me wearing a white bikini top and black bottom with black flip-flops.

'No, I'm straight." I replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" She responded.

"I'm kind of a T." I answered with a blush. I didn't know why I was so nervous about it.

"Really? Me to." The girl replied with a big smile. "How long have you been transitioning?"

"Since this summer." I replied. It was kind of nice to meet someone like me. Maybe that was why Dr. Roberts wanted me to meet with them. "I'm Kathryn."

"Delilah." She stated. "So have you worn a bikini yet?"

Before I could respond, I noticed that Sadie had started singing. It looked like she had had too much to drink. She was still surprisingly in key.

 _I make the most of all this stress, I try to live without regrets  
But I'm about to break a sweat, I'm freaking out  
It's like a poison in my brain, it's like a fog that blurs the sane  
It's like a vine you can't untangle, I'm freaking out_

 _Every time I turn around something just don't feel right_

 _Just might be paranoid, I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might slip  
Could someone stop the noise I don't know what it is but it just don't fit  
Consider me destroyed I don't know how to act cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid I never thought it would come to this I'm paranoid_

 _Stuck in a room of staring faces, caught in a nightmare can't wake up  
Can you hear me cry running through her street, I'm about to freak come on rescue me _

_Just might be paranoid, I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might slip  
Could someone stop the noise I don't know what it is but it just don't fit  
Consider me destroyed I don't know how to act cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid I never thought it would come to this I'm paranoid_

When came time for the trip to end, Faith decided that we should do one of those scenes from the movie where we all go to the beach and look at the sunrise.

"You maybe we should see if we can find time once a year to see if we can do something like this again." She suggested. I didn't know if it was realistic to try to expect something like that. I liked being friends with them, but I didn't know if I could keep it up.

"This seems like a scene like a bad movie." Cara remarked. I didn't understand why it had to be a bad movie. Lots of good movies had scenes like that.

"What's wrong with a friendship scene?" Faith challenged. "There's nothing wrong with trying to stay connected with your friends. Well can make this last beyond high school and stay in touch. And since this is like a movie, it needs a cheesy credits song."

 _Uh oh, there you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you! You're charming, got everybody star struck  
I know how you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me but get a ticket and you'll see_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset  
Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song, yeah_

 _Wish I could tell you there's a twist, some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together, it's for real, now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss like something more than in my mind  
I see it could be amazing_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset  
Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song, yeah_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset  
Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song, yeah_

"So who's in?' Faith asked. Jessa was the first person to walk forward.

"Well, I obviously am, but that's not really a friendship thing." She remarked as she put her hand in.

"I guess I'm in too." Sadie replied. It still was more of a sister-in-law thing.

"I'll do it." I agreed as I walked over. It was worth a try.

"Why not?" Daisy stated as she joined us and that left only Cara.

"I'm not gonna do it." The blonde remarked.

"Come on, you know you want to." Faith urged. Cara let out a sigh.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." She said before she walked over and put her hand on ours.

So Kathryn finally met somebody else like her. Delilah is played by Shailene Woodley. The songs are "Part of Me" by Katy Perry, 'Everytime We Touch" by Cascada, "Bigger Than My Body" by John Mayer, "Paranoid" by the Jonas Brothers and "If We Were A Movie" by Hannah Montana. Please don't forget to review.


	15. One Hit

After spring break, Delilah and I exchanged numbers. It was nice to know someone who was like me. I was wondering if I should meet more transgender people who lived around me, but I was kind of content just knowing her at the moment. Since we didn't get a chance to talk face-to-face, we texted a lot. She seemed to like to send flirty texts and I decided to play along. One thing that she seemed to like to do was pretend that we were both regular girls and sent a few risqué texts. I was off-put by them at first, but then I realized that it was just a game.

On a related note, I had also scheduled my procedure. It was going to be right after my NYADA audition which I had also scheduled. It would give me time to recover by prom, even though I wouldn't be able to have prom night sex with Blaine.

I was currently going to see Dave, who was getting out of treatment. Blaine couldn't come because his brother was in town, so Faith was going with me. His stay was mandatory because of his suicide attempt, even though I was pretty sure he came to terms with everything in the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Better." He said before looking at Faith. "You know I expected her to be here, but I didn't expect you."

"Kathryn is my friend and no one else could come with her." Faith explained. "I hope you really the mistake that you made."

I wished that she had been a little less condescending.

"Well I needed to be able to say to myself that I am gay." Dave replied. "That was the hardest part of it all, not telling others, but telling myself."

"I hope you know now that it wasn't worth it." Faith responded. "It is never worth it."

The following day in Glee, Mr. Schue was beginning his lesson.

"What does it mean to be a one-hit wonder?" He asked. "The definition is simple and mostly confused for something. It means an artist with one song to reach the top 40 of the Billboard Hot 100. There are actually artists that many people consider one-hit wonders because people don't know that they were quite popular during their era. For example, has anyone heard this song?"

 _If there's anything you need  
All you have to do is say  
You know you satisfy everything in me  
We shouldn't waste a single day_

 _So don't stop me falling, it's destiny calling  
A power I just can't deny, it's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
I want you for the rest of my life_

 _Together forever and never to part  
Together forever we two  
And don't you know I would move heaven and earth  
To be together forever with you_

 _So don't stop me falling, it's destiny calling  
A power I just can't deny, it's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
I want you for the rest of my life_

 _Together forever and never to part  
Together forever we two  
And don't you know I would move heaven and earth  
To be together forever with you_

 _Together forever and never to part  
Together forever we two  
And don't you know I would move heaven and earth  
To be together forever with you_

"That was 'Together Forever' by Rick Astley. In 1988, it hit #1 on the Hot 100. Rick Astley was generally considered a forgotten artist of the 80s before someone on 4chan started the Rickroll phenomenon." He explained.

"So I'm confused about the assignment for this week." Puck stated. "Are we doing Rick Astley songs?"

"No, we're doing one-hit wonders. 'Mr. Schue declared. "That was just an example of someone who isn't a one-hit wonder. Before you sing, do your research to make sure the artist doesn't have another hit that you didn't know about."

I wasn't sure what song I was going to sing. There were a lot of one-hit wonders, and I had to find the right one. I then thought of someone that I could ask. I took out my phone and started to type a text.

" _I need a one-hit wonder song."_ I texted.

" _Only if you send me a picture of your boobs."_ Delilah replied.

" _I'm being serious."_ I responded.

" _Fine, sing 'Heaven'."_ She answered.

" _The Los Lonely Boys song?"_ I asked.

" _No the one from a few years ago: the Bryan Adams cover." She replied._

" _I can't sing that one."_ I responded. _"DJ Sammy had another hit with a cover of 'Boys of Summer'. Thanks for the suggestion though."_

" _You still owe me a pic of your boobs."_ She pointed out.

" _Only if you show me yours._ " I retorted with a smiley face emoji.

I still didn't know what song I was going to sing. I needed an idea and I didn't know who to ask. I didn't want to ask Blaine because he'd probably end up suggesting something from the 80s and while the 80s had a lot of one-hit wonders and non-one-hit wonders, I wanted to do something more modern.

I was going to meet Dr. Roberts because we were having a consultation where she would describe the procedure to me to let me know about and possibly try to talk me out of it. I wanted to do it immediately, but unfortunately, that was not how it worked.

"So how are you Kathryn?" She asked me.

"I'm good. I'll be better after the surgery is over." I explained.

"You know there is risk to the surgery. Maybe it's something that you should wait until you're done with school to do." She suggested.

"I know the risk, but I really want to do this. I have the money and I want to be able to go to prom as a girl, as a complete girl." I answered. "So I don't suppose that you have any one-hit wonder songs that I can sing for Glee club, do you?"

"Ooh, what are 'Fireflies' by Owl City?" She asked. It was something that I would consider.

On the way out of the hospital, I happened to see a familiar face. It was a man that was from my past that I hadn't seen since my sophomore year, which wasn't hard to do considering that he was the senior quarterback of the football team and also my first crush. His name was Justin Houston and he had not only rejected me, but he also told me that no one would ever love me. I felt the need to go over to him and gloat.

"Hello, Justin." I stated.

"Do I know you?" He questioned.

"Well you used to know me." I responded. "You see my name used to be Kurt. I remember how you told me that you wouldn't date me even if I was a girl. Well now I am, and I have something to say to you."

 _I see you driving round town with the guy I love and I'm like fuck you  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough so I'm like fuck you and fuck her too  
Said if I was richer, I'd still be with ya now aint that something  
And though there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a fuck you _

_Yeah I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari, but that don't mean that I can't get you there  
I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari, but the way you play your game aint fair  
I pity the fool who falls in love with you, he's a gold-digger just thought should know  
Well I've some news for you, yeah go and tell your little girlfriend_

 _I see you driving round town with the guy I love and I'm like fuck you  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough so I'm like fuck you and fuck her too  
Said if I was richer, I'd still be with ya now aint that something  
And though there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a fuck you _

_Now I know I hard to borrow, beg and steal and lie and cheat  
Trying to keep you, trying to please you causing being in love with you aint cheap _

_I pity the fool who falls in love with you, he's a gold-digger just thought should know  
Well I've some news for you, yeah go and tell your little girlfriend_

 _I see you driving round town with the guy I love and I'm like fuck you  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough so I'm like fuck you and fuck her too  
Said if I was richer, I'd still be with ya now aint that something  
And though there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a fuck you _

It certainly felt good to get that off of my chest. He looked confused before I walked away.

The next day, I was in the theater listening to the song that Rachel was planning to sing for her NYADA audition. I couldn't help but wonder why I our auditions were so late in the year. Most people would be getting their acceptance letters by now. Rachel could end up screwed if she doesn't get into NYADA.

 _I love myself, I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself, I want you to find me  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

 _I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself_

 _You're the one who makes me come running  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
You're around I'm always laughing  
I wanna make you mine_

 _I close my eyes and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you _

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself_

 _I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself_

I hung my mouth open in shock as she finished. I couldn't believe that that song came out of her mouth.

"So what do you think?" Rachel asked.

"What are you trying to do with that song?" I replied. "Are you aiming for shock value?"

"I want to show the judges that I don't play it safe." She responded. Well that definitely wasn't playing it safe, but I was pretty sure she would be out.

"By singing a song about masturbation?" I challenged. "You shouldn't sing that song if you want to get into NYADA. You should probably never sing that song again, not even when you're drunk."

"You're just saying that so you'll be the only one to get into NYADA." She accused.

"I don't think that there's a rule saying that they can only take one of us." I replied. "Rachel this isn't a competition. I just don't want you to embarrass yourself by singing that song in front of them."

I then knew that I needed to head home. I had forgotten my phone and I probably had a lot of messages that I needed to answer.

When I got there, I saw that Blaine's car was there. I assumed that he came to surprise me. I was glad to see him after all of the drama with his brother.

"Blaine?" I asked.

I found him sitting at the table with my phone in front of him.

"Blaine?" I repeated.

"Who is Delilah?" He asked.

"What?" I responded. Why had he been going through my phone? "Did you look at my phone?"

"I just skimmed through your messages to delete the one where I said I was coming over." He explained before he held it up. "This is cheating, Kathryn."

"No, it's not. We were just messing around." I replied. "It's not much different than what you did with Sebastian."

"We kept it PG." He argued. Sadly, I didn't think you could have anything gay in a PG movie.

"Blaine, you seriously can't be mad at me for this. I just made a friend with another transgender person and do you honestly think I would have sex with another girl?" I asked.

"I don't know what to think, but I think that I should leave." He replied before he exited. Now I was the one left in confusion.

At the end of the week, we were singing a song with Blaine on lead vocals. I still didn't see why it was a big deal. He was freaking out over nothing.

 _Watch my life pass me by in the rearview mirror  
Pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadows of my mistakes yeah_

 _Cause I want you and I feel you crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger, like a burning to find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken and I'm fading, I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have, what's left of me _

_Falling faster barely breathing, give me something to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head  
Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again _

_Cause I want you and I feel you crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger, like a burning to find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken and I'm fading, I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have, what's left of me_

 _I've been dying inside you see, I've been going out of my mind  
Out of my mind, I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left, will you take what's left, will take what's left of me  
Will you take what's left, will you take what's left take what's left of me_

I really hoped that he would come to his senses. I didn't want to break up with him, especially over something that was as trivial as this.

So Kathryn and Blaine have reached a rough patch. Kathryn is texting with Delilah. She also met an ex-crush. Justin is played by Josh Bowman. The songs are "Together Forever" by Rick Astley, "Fuck You" by Cee-Lo Green, "I Touch Myself" by Divinyls and "What's Left of Me" by Nick Lachey. Please don't forget to review.


	16. Choke

It was almost here. The time had almost come. On Saturday, I would officially be a woman. I wouldn't have to worry about changing in public anymore. Of course, it wouldn't make me no longer transgendered. I would still have to take hormones. I still wouldn't be able to have kids (Though, I might be able to breastfeed. I wasn't sure about that.), and I still wouldn't be able to deny that I was born male. Still even though the changes would be solely cosmetic, I would still be me. I would still be Kathryn Elizabeth Hummel, daughter of Burt and Elizabeth Hummel, stepdaughter of Carole Hummel and stepsister of Lucy Hudson.

Of course, my surgery wasn't the only thing that I had to worry about this week. I also had to deal with the fact that my NYADA audition was on Thursday. While there was a chance that the surgery could go wrong, but I wasn't worried about because I knew that I was in good hands with Dr. Roberts. It meant that I could focus more on my audition song. I had a few ideas, but I would need to decide on what I was singing very quickly.

When I got to Glee club, Faith was the first one to speak up.

"Mr. Schue, I know you may have a lesson planned for this week, but I think it needs to be changed. It's come to my attention that certain members of this club, who will not be named, have been making light of domestic violence. That's why I think that we should sing songs about it this week." She explained.

"What did you in mind?" He asked. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Faith didn't answer and apparently decided to let her voice do the talking.

After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end, I wanted to thank you, cause you made me that much stronger

 _Well I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true  
Guess I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up because I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joyride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out of shame _

_After all of the stealing and cheating,  
You'd probably think that I hold resentment for you but uh-uh, oh no, you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through so I wanna say thank you _

_Cause it makes me that much stronger, makes work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter_

 _How could this man I knew turn out to be just so cruel  
Could only see the good in you, pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies disguise yourself by living in denial  
But in the end you will see you won't stop me_

 _I am a fighter and I aint gonna stop  
There is no turning back, I've had enough_

 _Makes me that much stronger, makes work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter_

 _Thought I would forget, but I remember, Yes I remember, I remember  
Thought I would forget, but I remember, Yes I remember, I remember_

After the club was over, Faith came over to me.

"So are you nervous?" She asked.

"About what?" I replied nervously.

"I guess either one." She answered. I actually did have a lot of doubt. "Are you sure that you want to do both of these in the same week?"

"I don't have a choice about when to audition." I pointed out. "This woman is taking time out of her busy schedule to come here. Also Rachel is having hers as well."

"Well you don't have to have the surgery now." She argued. "You could wait."

"Now is the best time because it doesn't interfere with prom, Nationals, Finals, or TV finales." I explained. "Not to mention, I really want this. I saved up the money and I don't want to wait any longer."

"Okay. If you're sure." She agreed.

Blaine and I still weren't talking, which wasn't ideal because I could definitely use his support with everything that was going wrong. I just needed him to apologize for freaking out and I would forgive him. He just needed to admit his wrong.

So I was talking to Rachel. I was actually listening to her audition song.

 _Well she seemed alright by dawn's early light though she looked a little worried and weak  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinking again but daddy left the proof on her cheek  
I was only eight years old that summer and I always seemed to be in the way  
So I took myself down to the fair in town on Independence Day_

 _Well word gets around in small, small town, they said he was a dangerous man  
My mama was proud and she still her ground, but she knew she was on the losing end  
Some folks whispered and some folks talked but everybody looked the other way  
And when time ran out, there was no one about on Independence Day_

 _Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning  
Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay, it's Independence Day_

 _Well she lit up that sky that 4th of July by the time the firemen come  
They just put out the flames and took down some names and send me to the county home  
Now aint saying it's right our it's wrong, but maybe it's the only way  
Talk about your revolution, it's Independence Day_

 _Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning  
Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay, it's Independence Day_

"Since when do you sing Martina McBride songs?" I asked.

"Since Mr. Schue gave us the assignment for this week." She answered. "I was looking for something that could show off my voice."

"It doesn't sound like you." I replied. "You're not the girl who sings about women killing their abusive husbands. While your voice was strong, it didn't really come off as authentic. You have to sing about something that you can connect with."

"How do I know that you're not just saying that so they'll pick you?" She asked me.

"Rachel, there's no indication that only one of us will be able to go to the school." I pointed out. "I want to go there with me. We could even be roommates in the dorms."

"Will they let you do that?" She questioned.

"They won't be able to stop me because I will be officially female by then. Didn't you hear that I'm having my operation this week?" I responded.

"No, I hadn't heard that." Rachel said.

It wasn't that surprising that she didn't know about it. Rachel was usually too self-absorbed in her own world to care about what else was going on. I couldn't believe that Lucy hadn't told her though. Maybe Lucy had tried to tell her, but Rachel was too busy talking about herself for Lucy to get a word in.

"But does NYADA let you choose your roommates?" She asked. I assumed that they would. "They are different from other schools."

I supposed it wouldn't hurt to look that up. I could probably do it while I was in the hospital. I was going to miss a week of school after all. I wondered if the hospital had Wi-Fi. It seemed like somewhere that would have Wi-Fi. If not, I would probably have to resort to watching soap operas. I hoped that people would come to visit me so I could get out of doing something like that.

On Thursday, I was in the auditorium during doing my final rehearsals for the audition. Faith was helping me. I had an idea for what I was going to sing.

"I was thinking of singing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow." I declared.

"Are you sure that your voice is good enough to sing that?" She asked. That was why I was going to sing it first. "Your voice is really pretty, but I'm not sure if you have enough range to pull that off. You should sing something that brings out your strength. You don't have to belt to get noticed."

"Says one of the best belters I know." I quipped. She had much better control of her voice than Rachel.

"You can be perfect on your own." She suggested. "Show them who Kathryn Hummel is. I'm pretty sure that you'll get into the school as long as you don't blow it."

"I want to feel like I've earned it." I declared.

"If people are willing to give you breaks, take them." She challenged. "You deserve it after all that you've been through."

It was at that point that I got an idea. I didn't have a lot of time to put it together, so I might have to skip last period. I found a song that I could relate to that also related to the topic of domestic violence. Unlike Rachel, I had dealt with violence, just not on the domestic level. I wore a purple ruffled off-shoulder dress and matching heels and sat down in front of the piano and began my audition in front of the Dean of Admissions, Carmen Thibodeaux.

 _Hey Boy you know you drive me crazy_ , _one look puts a rhythm in my head_  
 _They never understand why I hang around_ , _they see what's going down  
Cover up with makeup in the mirror, tell myself it's never gonna happen again  
I cry alone and you swear you love me_

 _Do you feel like a man when you push me around  
Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life I have found _

_One day I will tell you that I have had enough, it's coming round again_

 _Face down in the dirt, I say this doesn't hurt  
I say I've finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt, I say this doesn't hurt  
I say I've finally had enough _

_Do you feel like a man when you push me around  
Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life I have found _

I saw Faith and Rachel both wipe tears from their eyes as I finished. I was holding back tears myself, but I thought that I should hold them back. I just hoped that Miss Thibodeaux was as moved as they were.

"Miss Hummel, that was an interesting rendition of that song." She stated. I hoped it was a good interesting.

"Thank you." I remarked.

"You know Ronnie Winter was a student at NYADA." She explained. I hadn't known that. "I think that he would be as moved by that performance as I was."

I wanted to jump for joy, but I decided that it would look like I was gloating.

I stayed for Rachel's audition. Unfortunately, it wasn't much of an audition. She messed up. She was singing a song that she knew by heart and cracked upon pressure. How did that happen?

I soon found out why we were doing songs about domestic violence. Santana had made a joke about Coach Beiste's black eye. What made it worse was that it was right. She had gotten injured from a fight with her husband. So on Friday, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Sugar, and Mercedes were singing together.

 _On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil and I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my here even though you've lost your mind _

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright cause I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright cause I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie _

_Now there's gravel in our voice, glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you always win even when I'm right  
Cause you feed me fables from your hands with violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles are what keep me satisfied_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright cause I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright cause I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

 _So maybe I'm a masochist, I try to run but I don't ever want to leave  
Till the walls are going up in smoke with all our memories_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright cause I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright cause I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie _

On Saturday, I went to the hospital. I was ready. I checked in and I put my gown. I went into the room and was soon greeted by Dr. Roberts.

"So this is your last chance to back out." She told me.

"I'm ready." I told her. I laid back on the bed and she put the anesthetic in my face. I closed my eyes as I slowly descended into blackness.

So I finally wrote something. The next chapter will be something that you didn't see in Strange Directions, focusing on Kathryn's time in the hospital. The songs are "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera, "Independence Day" by Martina McBride, "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and "Love the Way You Lie" by Skylar Grey. Please don't forget to review.


	17. Recovery

_I knew that I was asleep. I wasn't sure if they were still doing the surgery because I didn't know how long it would take. I knew that things would be different when I woke up. Well the only thing that would actually be different was my genitals, but that was a big deal. On the outside, I would look like any other girl even when I was naked. On the inside, I wouldn't be the same, but there really wasn't anything I could do about it. It wasn't like I wanted to be pregnant or anything. I could just tell people that I couldn't have kids._

 _While I was waiting to wake up, I began to sing._

 **So this is what you meant when you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a raincheck  
I don't ever want to let you down, I don't ever want to leave this town**

 **Cause after all the city never sleeps tonight**

 **It's time to begin isn't it I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was now don't you understand that I'm never changing who I am  
It's time to begin isn't it I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was now don't you understand that I'm never changing who I am**

 **This house never looked so lonely, this house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes **

**It's time to begin isn't it I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was now don't you understand that I'm never changing who I am  
It's time to begin isn't it I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was now don't you understand that I'm never changing who I am**

"Kathryn?" My dad's voice asked as I awoke. I opened my eyes and looked at him, Carole, and Lucy.

"Hi." I greeted them.

"How do you feel?" Dad questioned.

"I don't think I can feel anything right now." I explained. I definitely didn't feel anything between my legs.

"That's probably from the morphine." Carole declared. "You'll probably start to feel sore when it wears off."

"So when will I be able to get out of bed?" I asked. I did feel like I had to pee and I wanted to see the results.

"You should be able to in a few hours." Dr. Roberts remarked as she entered the room. "I'm glad to see that you're awake, Kathryn. I'll have you know that the surgery was a success. Congratulations, you are now a woman. Right now, it'd be best not to overexert yourself because you don't want reopen your scars."

"Can that happen?" I questioned. Maybe I didn't want to see if I had scars.

"Yes, but everything will be healed before you leave the hospital." She assured me.

"Is there some kind of channel list?" I asked as I noticed that I was hooked up to a catheter. It made sense since I couldn't get up to go to the bathroom. I hoped that they had cable.

"I can get one for you." Dr. Roberts declared. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"How about something to eat?" My dad suggested.

"I think I'll wait for that." I answered, not wanting to say the embarrassing reason that I didn't want to eat at the moment.

I couldn't help but wonder who the first person to come and see me would be. I just hoped that Blaine would make the trip and we could make up.

After a few hours of being in bed and watching bad TV, I was finally able to get up. I couldn't help but wonder why they wouldn't just let me use a wheelchair if they didn't want me to walking. After a trip to the bathroom, I headed to the cafeteria wearing a black silk bath robe over my hospital gown. I couldn't but feel a little sore as I walked.

I didn't know if I wanted to talk to anyone else because then they'd probably ask my way I was there and I didn't really want to go around telling people that I had gotten a sex change.

When I got back to my room, I noticed that Faith and Jessa were there.

"Hey, I'm glad you came." I told them as I gave each of them a hug.

"How do you feel?" Jessa asked.

"Well I'm here and the surgery was a success." I replied.

"So are you saying that you feel like a woman then?" Faith questioned. I nodded before realizing something. She wouldn't do that, would she?

Let's go girls! Come on.

I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling alright, gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice, yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions, make no conditions, get a little outta line  
I aint gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady, men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doing it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman

 _The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady, men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doing it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman

 _I get totally crazy, can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby, I feel like a woman_

She did. I couldn't believe that she did. I was glad that I was in a room all by myself at least. I still wished that I hadn't left the door open. Some people probably heard that and thought that I was crazy. Nevertheless, I was still glad that they had come. Faith had been a good friend to me ever since the beginning of the year.

After they left, I got a call from Delilah. I had forgotten that I still had her number.

"Hello?" I answered nervously.

"Hey, it's me." She declared.

"I know." I replied.

"Well I was calling because I wanted to congratulate you." She stated.

"How did you know that I had my operation?" I asked.

"Because you told me a few weeks ago that you had scheduled it." She answered. I had forgotten that I mentioned it to her. "Speaking of which, why haven't you been answering my texts?"

"Because my boyfriend found out about our texts and freaked out a little." I explained. "I haven't really talked to him much since then."

"Why is he so upset about it?" She responded.

"He said that I was cheating on him with you." I answered. "Sending flirty texts is not cheating."

"Well it's not cheating but it's probably not something that you should be doing." She remarked.

"But he knows that I don't like girls. I've only ever liked boys." I pointed out.

"It's probably something that you should talk to him about." She suggested.

I supposed that I could at least talk to Blaine about it. I didn't think that I had done anything wrong, but I hated fighting with him. Maybe it was just time to make up already. It would probably be best to do it in person, and it would get him to come and see me.

"I have to go." I replied before I hung up and texted Blaine to come over.

I tried to formulate what I was going to say to him. I wasn't sure if I should apologize or if I should expect him to apologize. I did think that he definitely overreacted to everything. I wished that things were less difficult between us.

He came over on Monday after school. I imagined that he probably needed some time to think about what he was going to say as well. I wondered if he was going to bring my homework to me. I was glad that Figgins was the principal because a less tolerant person might count me absent for the whole week. Of course then they would have to deal with my dad suing the school.

"Hi." I stated.. I was in my bed. "Did you bring my homework?"

"I did." He replied as he handed me a stack of papers. "It's good to see you."

"So was there anything that you wanted to talk about?" I asked. I wasn't sure what to say or who should say what first.

"How do you feel?" He replied. I was getting tired of people asking me that, but I supposed it was one of the first things that people thought of when talking to someone who was coming out of my situation.

"I feel…complete." I remarked. "This is what I wanted and I don't have any regrets about it."

"So if I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?" He asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

"I've been thinking about what it would be like to be a woman, but I don't know if I want to do anything with it." He explained.

"Well there is a difference between thinking about things and actually being transgendered." I pointed out. "Have you ever dressed like a girl before?"

"No." He admitted.

"Well if you really want to experiment with it, you can." I responded. I knew that I should get us on topic. "But that's not what we're here to talk about."

"I don't know if I want to talk about it." He replied.

"We need to talk about it if we're going to move forward." I pointed out.

"Well, I don't think you should have been doing that." He declared. "You shouldn't be sending those kind of messages to anyone, especially to someone that you're not dating. I want you to stand by me."

 _When the night has come and the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _Oh darling, darling, stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me_

 _If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _And darling, darling, stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me  
And darling, darling, stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me_

 _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now, now stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me_

"I guess I was just feeling a little unappreciated and Delilah was something that I could talk to." I replied. "Look, if you are transgendered, I will help you through, but I want you to be fully sure that you are before you do anything with it."

I couldn't help but be a bit conflicted. While I didn't know Blaine was just having idle thoughts, I wasn't sure if I could love him the same way if he was a girl. I couldn't but wonder if that was what he felt when I told him that I was a girl. I knew that it was kind of selfish, but I hoped that he wasn't transgendered. It would just be easier that way.

At the end of the week, I was finally getting out. A few more people had visited me but someone who hadn't was Rachel, who seemed to be still be upset about tanking her NYADA audition. I couldn't help but wonder how long it would take to here back about those. I would like to put some more planning into it, even though I wasn't sure when I was going to go.

I sat in my wheelchair as I was rolled to the exit. I didn't understand why the hospital had that policy for people leaving. I found that my dad was there and so was Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I asked him to be here." Dad explained. "Since I can't sing, I asked him to do something for me. I know graduation is still over a month away, but you've just started a new chapter of your life and it's started to realize what it means to let you go."

At that point, Mr. Schue started singing.

 _She's gotta do what she's gotta do and I've got like it or not  
She's gotta dreams too big for this town and she's gotta give them a shot whatever they are  
_ **Looks like I'm already to leave and nothing left to pack  
** _There aint room for me in that even if she asked me to tag along_

 _ **God I gotta be strong**_

 **I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life as ready I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes, the prize is mine to win  
** _She's waiting on my blessing before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready _**(Oh I'm ready)** _get set, don't go_

 **Looks like things are falling in place,** _feels like they're falling apart  
Painted this big ole smile on my face to hide my broken heart if only she knew  
_ **This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say  
** _This is where I want to but I won't get in the way of her and her dreams_

 _ **And spreading her wings**_

 _ **I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life as ready I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes, the prize is mine to win  
**_ _She's waiting on my blessing before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready, get set, please don't go_

I gave my dad a hug before we went home. _  
_

So Blaine may or may not be transgendered as well. You'll just have to see about that. Plus the hospital staff probably thinks Kathryn has crazy friends. The songs are "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons, "Man! I Feel Like a Woman" by Shania Twain, "Stand By Me" by Ben E. King and "Ready, Set, Don't Go" by Billy Ray and Miley Cyrus. Please don't forget to review.


	18. Prom Court

On Monday morning, I walked into school for the first time since completing my transition. I wasn't sure if anything would be different or if it would be pretty much the same. I didn't really look that much different. In fact, other than the fact that I presently had a vagina, I was exactly the same as before I went to the hospital. I wasn't even sure if it was common knowledge that I was in the hospital. I imagined that people noticed that I was gone except for maybe the stoners because they really didn't notice much of anything.

The main thing that was going on this week was prom. Faith had chosen the theme as Camelot. I had never been to any sort of renaissance fair. It actually was going to be held at the castle where they had the renaissance fair. She had really gone all out in preparing. If she wanted to be, she could probably be a very good wedding planner, but I was sure that she had bigger dreams than that. She had even decided that there wouldn't be a traditional prom king and queen and it would instead go to the two people with the most votes, regardless of sex.

I was currently going shopping for dresses with Faith, Cara, and Daisy. We were looking at the costume shop since the formal store didn't have the type of dresses we were looking for. Faith actually already had hers and was just coming along for us.

"So do we have to wear medieval dresses to this thing?" Cara asked.

"It's recommended, but not mandatory." Faith explained. I didn't know why anyone wouldn't want to.

"Well I like the idea of medieval clothes." I stated. "The problem with Disney movies is that they don't accurately illustrate how people dressed in medieval times. I want a dress with long flowing sleeves. You know prom is the real reason that I am the way that I am."

"How so?" Daisy asked.

"Well the feeling of wearing the kilt was different, but when I was voted prom queen, something clicked. I did a lot of thinking from then until the time that I decided to tell my dad." I explained. "What would be really amazing would be if I could be voted prom queen again this year. This year it won't be a joke. I'm glad that you decided that there doesn't have to be a king this year."

 _Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table while I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able but I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by  
You've got opinions, man, we're all entitled to them, but I never asked  
So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine and get out of here fast_

 _I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save_

 _Who cares if you disagree, you are not me  
Who made you king of anything  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything_

 _All my life I've tried to make everybody happy  
While I just hurt and hide  
Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide_

 _I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save_

 _Who cares if you disagree, you are not me  
Who made you king of anything  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything_

 _Who cares if you disagree, you are not me  
Who made you king of anything  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything_

 _Let me hold your crown, babe_

"So has Blaine prom-posed to you yet?" Faith asked.

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure that he will soon." I answered. Things were better now and I was pretty sure that he did want to go with me. "He'll probably do it in Glee club or something. Now what kind of dress do you think I should get?"

"Well it needs to be authentic, so bright colors are out." Faith told me.

"I guess hot pink is out." I quipped.

"You don't look good in hot pink." Faith teased before she went through the racks and grabbed a hunter green gown. She then put on a British accent. "But this would be perfect for you, m'lady."

"How do you know how to do that?" Daisy asked.

"I spent three months in England, remember?" Faith reminded us before handing the dress to me. "Now put this on."

I went to the changing room to on the dress with a smile.

The following day, I wore a black lace cami with cherry blossoms on it and a white pleated miniskirt with white heels. I was feeling especially girly. I had taken my hormones yesterday, so that might have been a reason. I was on pills because I wanted to stay away from doctors for a little while. People had been prom-posing all day long and I was feeling a little jealous. That was until we got to Glee club and Blaine walked to the center of the room.

"This is a song for a very special girl." Blaine declared. I couldn't help but wonder if he had chosen the song because of theme.

 _Y_ _eah one, two princes kneel before that's what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets, that's some bread now  
This one said he wants to buy you rockets, aint in his head now_

 _This one got a princely racket, that's what I said now  
Got some big seal upon his jacket, aint in his head now  
You marry him your father will condone you, how 'bout that now  
You marry me your father will disown you, he'll eat his hat now _

_Marry him or marry me?  
I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see  
I aint got no future or family tree  
But I know what a princely lover ought to be  
I know what a princely lover ought to be _

_Said one, two princes kneel before that's what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets, that's some bread now  
This one said wants to buy you rockets, aint in his head now_

 _Marry him or marry me?  
I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see  
I aint got no future or family tree  
But I know what a princely lover ought to be  
I know what a princely lover ought to be _

_If you want to call me baby just go ahead now  
And if you'd like to tell me maybe just go ahead now  
If you want to buy me flowers, just go ahead now  
And if you'd like for hours just go ahead now_

 _Just go ahead now, just go ahead now  
Oh your majesty, come on and forget the king and marry me  
Just go ahead now  
Come on, come on, come on just go ahead now _

"Kathryn, will you go to prom with me?" He asked.

"Yes!" I shouted. I really couldn't contain my excitement.

On Saturday night, I was getting ready for the dance with Lucy, who was going solo because Rachel didn't feel like going. She really didn't seem to feel like doing much since failing her audition. I knew that it was bad but she could always audition again. Not to mention, she was about to skip her senior prom. She wouldn't get another one unless she failed which would be pretty stupid.

Lucy wore a white dress, which kind of looked like a wedding dress to me, at least one that someone would wear in medieval times.

"So are you sad that Rachel isn't going to go with you?" I asked.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I tried to cheer her up and nothing's worked." Lucy explained. "I talked to her dads to see if they could get her to go, but I don't know if that will work."

"Did Rachel applied to any other schools?" I questioned.

"I don't think she did. She put all of her eggs in the NYADA basket." Lucy stated.

"Well she could just audition for a play." I pointed out. "You don't need a college degree to be in a Broadway show."

"Maybe we should just let her grieve for a little while." Lucy suggested.

"Kathryn, Blaine's here!" Dad called from downstairs. I grabbed the hem of my dress and began to walk down the stairs. It wasn't too big, so it would probably fit into the limo. I saw that Blaine was wearing tights. It wasn't the best look for him, but at least he was still hot. I gave him a kiss on the lips at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you ready to go to the dance?" Blaine asked.

"Well I am but let me check on my sister." I responded. "Thanks again for letting Lucy come with us."

"Well she shouldn't have to go to prom alone." He stated.

"Did you not have any luck trying to get Rachel to go?" I asked.

"Nope." He confirmed.

The three of us headed out to the limo and from there, we went to the castle. I was glad that I wasn't wearing heels because of the hard stone floor that came with the castle. There was also the fact that heels weren't era appropriate. There was something similar, but I wasn't able to figure out what it was.

The music started with some of the guys performing a song from the hottest new act in the world: One Direction. I could tell that they were going to be huge because they were all pretty hot, even though I didn't really know any of their names. I also had to say that I liked the theme of minstrels. Medieval minstrels, that is, not blackface minstrels because that would be horrible and racist.

At that point, something I didn't expect happened. Rachel emerged and began to sing a ballad. Blaine and I dance while she did.

 _There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the rising sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God I know I'm one _

_My mother was a tailor  
Sewed my new blue jeans  
My father was a gambling man  
Down in New Orleans_

 _Now the only thing a gambler needs  
Is a suitcase and trunk  
And the only time he's satisfied  
Is when he's on a drug _

_Oh mother tell your children  
Not to do what I have done  
Spend your life in sin and misery  
In the house of the rising sun _

_Well I've got one foot on the platform  
The other foot on the train  
I'm going back to New Orleans  
To wear that ball and chain_

 _Well there is a house in New Orleans  
They call the rising sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God I know I'm one _

_And God I know I'm one  
And God I know I'm one_

Later, I was having some punch with Cara when Faith came over.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"This dress isn't the easiest thing to move in." Cara commented.

"Well I'm about to go count the votes." She announced.

"You're not going to rig it so you can win., are you?" I asked.

"I don't think that I'll need to." She declared confidently.

Faith came back a few minutes later and handed the results to Mr. Schue who then read them out.

"Attention, everyone, I've been asked to announce the winners of this year's prom court." He said. It was probably because Principal Figgins was probably the worst public speaker alive. "First, this year's prom queen is…Faith Fabray."

I clapped as Faith walked up to accept her tiara with a smile on her face. I still wasn't sure if she had rigged the votes.

"The other person in this year's prom court is…. Kathryn Hummel." Mr. Schue replied. I blushed as I accepted the crown. Now I was convinced that she had rigged the votes.

"Did you do this?" I whispered.

"No, you won fair and square." She explained. I couldn't believe it. "People know who you are and they like you. Now I believe that you owe me a dance."

Jessa began to sing as we danced together. It was weird dancing with her considering that she was shorter than me.

 _You're sailing softly through the sun  
In a broken stone age dawn.  
You fly so high._

 _I get a strange magic  
Oh, what a strange magic  
Oh, it's a strange magic  
Got a strange magic  
Got a strange magic_

 _Oh, I'm never gonna be the same again  
Now I've seen the way it's got to end,  
Sweet dream, sweet dream_

 _Strange magic  
Oh, what a strange magic  
Oh, it's a strange magic  
Got a strange magic  
Got a strange magic_

 _It's magic, it's magic, it's magic  
Strange magic, oh, what a strange magic  
Oh, it's a strange magic  
Got a strange magic  
Got a strange magic  
You know I got a strange magic_

We then went to dance with our own partners for the final dance of the night. I even noticed that Cara was dancing with someone. I saw that she had brought a date and it was the same girl that she was dancing with.

I was glad that I had won prom queen, even though I was technically co-queen. I had something else that I could cross off my goals for the year. So far I had gotten my operation and I was fairly sure that I was going to get into NYADA, so the only thing that was left was winning Nationals. Even though it was something that I didn't really have control over, I figured that we had the talent to take it all.

It came down to a plane ride to Chicago. Faith had convinced Cara to join and she was going to be coming with us. In about 24 hours, we would be performing for our last chance to take home the title.

So Kathryn ended up winning prom queen and now they're going to Nationals. The songs are "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles, "Two Princes" by The Spin Doctors, "House of the Rising Sun" and "Strange Magic" by Electric Light Orchestra. Please don't forget to review.


	19. Nationals

I wasn't sure why we had flown to Chicago considering we were only on the plane for 45 minutes. We could have driven. Maybe it was because there were supposed to be tolls. I didn't know why Illinois still stuck to archaic practices. Didn't they know that people didn't always carry change with them and did they really not have a better way to raise money for the state than that? Well I wasn't planning on living in Illinois, so I guess it didn't really matter. The important thing was the competition that was going on there and winning it.

I hadn't seen the set list for the competition, probably because it hadn't even been decided yet. I really hoped that I would get a chance to sing. Though, I should have been happy that I got to sing at two solos this year especially since I had gotten none in my previous two years with only a duet to show for it.

Speaking of which, Blaine was the first person that I talked to once I came out of the bathroom at the airport.

"So here we are." He stated. It seemed like he didn't know what to say. It was his first time going to Nationals.

"Yes we are." I confirmed. "How do you feel?"

"I'm pretty nervous." He admitted.

"Well you might not even have to sing." I pointed out. "Now let's go rehearse."

We went to the rehearsal space and I noticed that Sam and Puck seemed to be fighting.

"He's studying Geography instead of rehearsing." Sam said. Didn't Puck need to pass a test to graduate?

"That's because I could do the routine in my sleep and I know the words to the song I'm singing." Puck argued. Puck was singing something?

"Sam, Puck needs to pass this test to graduate. Winning may be important but it's not important enough for him to repeat his senior year." Faith pointed out.

"You know this is a good thing." Mr. Schue stated. "You guys really want this. We need to use that passion as part of our performance. We can put all of this together. We'll be going first this year. We're starting with Puck singing 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons, followed by Faith singing 'Cry' by Faith Hill and finally we'll be doing a group number set to Halestorm's 'Here's to Us' with Rachel on lead vocals."

So it meant that I wasn't going to have a solo. I supposed I couldn't complain. I wasn't going to be completely silent since there was a part on the song for me. I still wished that I was having a solo. I decided to sing to myself after everyone left.

 _Don't let no small frustration ever bring you down, no, no, no, no  
Just take a situation and turn it all around  
With a new attitude everything can change make it how you wanna be  
Staying mad at yourself why do that give yourself a break laugh about it and you'll see_

 _Life's what you make it so let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it so come on come on  
Let's celebrate it join in everyone  
You decide cause life's what you make it_

 _Things are looking up any time you want  
All you gotta do is realize that it's under your control  
So let the good times rock and roll _

_Life's what you make it so let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it so come on come on  
Let's celebrate it join in everyone  
You decide cause life's what you make it_

 _Life is what you make it_

No one was going to say anything about my love for _Hannah Montana._ But I had to be positive and think of the positive, which would be the Nationals trophy. I didn't care if I sang as long as we won.

On the day of the competition I wore a crimson dress with white straps and a white pleated hem with a red headband with roses on it and heels. Vocal Adrenaline was up first and Sunshine was still their lead singer. I thought that they would have exiled her from the school and possibly tried to get her deported, but they probably realized that they couldn't do that because she was a minority. Anyway, I thought their performance was kind of lackluster. It also had to do with the song choice. It seemed like Carrie Underwood was losing her touch. I liked our chances to win.

We then went to the green room as we were about to perform.

"Come on, let's win this." Mr. Schue declared. "Everybody get together."

"Mr. Schue, we don't want to win this for ourselves." Faith told him. "We want to win this for you. You are the one who's been here with us every step of the way. Everyone tells me that there would be no Glee Club without me, but the truth is there would be no Glee Club without you. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't stepped in for Sandy Ryerson. I have a feeling that you will be the teacher of the year and even if you're not, you are in our eyes."

We put our hands together and through them in the air. When I got out, I couldn't help but notice that Carmen Thibodeaux was in the audience. What was she doing there? There was also Lindsay Lohan and Perez Hilton as judges. I looked at Faith and she smiled and it all made sense to me. She had called the dean about Rachel and that was why she was singing.

Puck headed out to the stage and began to sing.

 _When the days are cold and the stars all fold  
And the saints we see are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my ear, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get to close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide _

_There say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go  
Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now unless you show me how _

_When you feel my ear, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get to close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide _

That had to be the best that Puck had ever sounded. I really liked our chances. Faith was then going out singing one of my favorite songs. I wished I could sing it myself, but I realized that I couldn't do it the way she could. I didn't regret giving up my range to become my true self though.

 _If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope, maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all misery would be well spent yeah_

 _Could you cry a little, lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me_

 _Give it up baby, I hear you're doing fine  
Nothing's gonna save me and I see it in your eyes  
Some kind of heartache honey give it a try  
I don't want pity, I just want what is mine_

 _Could you cry a little, lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me, cry just a little for me  
Could you cry a little for me_

That was why Faith was the star of New Directions. She had the majestic voice that could carry anything. She could probably win a singing competition if she wanted to. It was no doubt that she was the best singer that we had. I only wondered where she was going to go.

I prepared for the final performance. It was our final chance to impress the judges and probably Rachel's final chance to get into NYADA, at least this year. It kind of made me wish that I hadn't already turned in my housing info. I was so sure that Rachel wasn't going to get in that I left the part about roommate requests blank. I wondered if there would be any way to amend it if she managed to get in. I might just have to room with a stranger. Hopefully they would be understanding.

I then noticed that Rachel had headed out to the stage and the rest of us began to take our places. The song was really showing everything that we had.

 _We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Let's shoot the breeze and sit back down for just more drink oh yeah_

 _Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we messed up  
Here's to you fill the glass cause the last few days have kicked my ass  
So let's give them hell, wish everybody well  
Here's to us, here's to us_

 _We stuck it out this far together, put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast cause things got better  
And everything could change like that and all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever_

 _Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we messed up  
Here's to you fill the glass cause the last few nights have kicked my ass  
If they give you hell, tell them go eff themselves  
Here's to us, here's to us _

_Here's to all that we kissed and to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't drink  
To us breaking out without us breaking down  
To whatever's coming our way, here's to us_

At that moment, Puck walked onto the stage.

 **Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that messed up**

Next was my turn.

 **Here's to you, fill the glass cause the last few nights kicked my ass**

From there, Santana went on stage. Rachel sang that part with her.

 **If they give you hell,** tell them go eff themselves  
 _ **Here's to us, here's to us, here's to us**_

Next Blaine headed onto the stage.

 **Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we messed up**

Then Lucy walked out.

 **Here's to you, fill the glass cause the last few nights have kicked my ass**

Finally, Faith went out. Her part was different because it kept the original lyrics. I felt that it presented a good deal of emphasis and she just rocked.

 **If they give you hell, tell them go fuck themselves  
** _ **Here's to us, here's to us, here's to us**_

 _ **Here's to us, here's to love, here's to us  
**_ _Wish everybody well  
_ _ **Here's to us, here's to love, here's to us  
**_ _Here's to us_

I then headed out to the lobby. I felt amazing like I was on an adrenaline rush. There was nothing that could bring me down, but that didn't mean I couldn't be surprised.

"You were great out there." A voice replied.

"Delilah?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I live in Chicago." She answered. "Well Palatine, but it was worth the drive to come out and see you sing in person."

At that point, Blaine came out.

"Delilah, this is Blaine, my boyfriend." I introduced. I then became nervous considering that she was the cause of our relationship troubles.

"I am so sorry." Delilah apologized. "I never meant anything that I said."

"I know you didn't." Blaine replied as he held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

We then waited for the results. They were going to narrow it down to the top 3. We made it alongside Vocal Adrenaline and last year's winners, the Portland Scaleblazers.

"So the winners of the 2012 National Show Choir Competition are…from William McKinley High, the New Directions." Lindsay declared. Confetti began to drop on us. We did it. We had actually done it.

On Monday, we headed back to school with the trophy. Things were quiet as we walked through the door. All of the misfits of the school had gathered to greet us. Then Rick and some other guy appeared and hurled two cups at us…filled with confetti.

Later in the day, Principal Figgins called me and Faith into his office. I wore a red lace dress with my hair curled and black sneakers.

"What are we doing here?" Faith asked.

"Prom rulers Faith Fabray and Kathryn Hummel, please take a seat." He ordered. I preferred us just being called Prom queens. "The reason that I've called you two here is to announce that William Schuester has won the Teacher of the Year award. I would like you two to give it to him."

On the day of the ceremony, we headed out to the stage wearing the same outfits from the Nationals performance. We were singing the one Taylor Swift song that we hadn't sung.

 _I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time that we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds and stands went wild  
We were the kings and the queens and they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero on a history book page  
It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age_

 _Long live the walls we crashed through, how the kingdoms light shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face and bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered_

 _Hold on to spinning around, confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall_

 _Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever but if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye, if you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures, please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine_

 _Long live the walls we crashed through, how the kingdoms light shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live that look on your face and bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered_

Now all that was left was graduation. Well that and the NYADA letters but I was sure that both Rachel and I were going to get in. There was only one chapter left of my life in high school.

So she just said it. There's only one chapter left. Also Delilah made it to the competition. The songs are "Life's What You Make It" by Hannah Montana and "Long Live" by Taylor Swift. Please don't forget to review.


	20. Goodbye

This was it: the last week of high school. Some people would look at it and say they were the best four years of their life. Those of course would be the people known for peaking in high school. For me, it meant bullying, coming out as gay, playing football, more bullying, death threats, transferring, coming back and coming out as transgender. It had been quite a ride with plenty of highs and lows. I wasn't sure if I could choose between being voted prom queen or winning Nationals as the highest point because both of them were pretty awesome.

I was still waiting for my NYADA. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of school waited until the end of the year to mail acceptance letters. Most people already knew if they were getting in unless they were on a waiting list. I was starting to think that NYADA might not be the best running university. I supposed in the event that everything else failed, I did have the fact that I was accepted into NYU to fall back on. Rachel wouldn't have that since she only applied to NYADA, which I still thought was a really bad idea.

On Monday, we got the news that Brittany would not graduate, which was disappointing but not surprising considering that she had a 0.0 GPA. I didn't even know how that was possible. We had the idea that all of us who were graduating would do one final number. It was also one final number for those of us who had been there from the beginning. Rachel was leading off.

 _Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck, some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle some nights I wish they'd just fall off  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, lord I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for, what do I stand for most nights don't know anymore_

At that point, Faith came in.

 _This is it boys, this is war, what are we waiting for  
Why don't we break the rules already  
I was never one to believe the hype, save that for the black and white  
Drive twice as hard living half his life here they come again to jack my style_

From there, Santana took over.

 _But that's alright I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
Stops my bones from wondering just who I who I who I am oh who am I _

Puck then starting to sing.

 _Some nights I wish that this all would end cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again some nights I always win I always win  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, lord I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for, what do I stand for most nights don't know anymore_

On cue, Mike started to speak

So this is it I sold my soul for this, washed my hands of that for this  
I missed my mom and dad for this

Next was my turn

No when I see stars, when I see stars that's all they are and when I hear songs  
They sound like this one so come on, come on, come on, oh come on

Then Mercedes started to sing.

 _Well that is it guys that is all, five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this and I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home, sorry to leave mama I had to go  
Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun _

Finally, Lucy took her solo.

 _My heart's breaking for my sister and that con that she calls love  
Then I look into my nephew's eyes and you wouldn't believe  
The most amazing thing could come some terrible lies _

We all sang at that point

 _ **The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I call you up but we both agree it's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we keep our distance, it's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we keep our distance **_

We then went to Glee club. We decided that our final meeting was going to be on Monday so we could focus the rest of the time on exams and graduation prep. I wore a pink gradient cashmere sweater with black shorts and blue tennis shoes with pink laces.

"So Miss Walker and I would like to sing something to all of the graduating seniors." Mr. Schue declared.

"We couldn't decide on a song, so we wrote one together." She explained before she began to sing.

 _Everybody loves the things you do from the way you talk to the way you move  
_ **Everybody here is watching you cause you feel like home you're a dream come true  
But if by chance you're here alone, can I have a moment before I go  
** _Cause I've been by myself all night long, hoping you're someone I used to know_

 _You look like a movie, you sound like a song  
_ **Oh God this reminds me of when we were young**

 _ **Let me photograph you in this light in case this is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were before we realized  
We were sad of getting old it made us restless  
It was just like a movie, it was just like a song when we were young**_

 _ **It's hard to win me back, everything just takes me back  
To when you were there to when you were there  
And a part of me keeps holding on just in case it hasn't gone  
I guess I still care, do you still care**_

 _ **You look like a movie, you sound like a song  
Oh God this reminds me of when we were young**_

 _ **Let me photograph you in this light in case this is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were before we realized  
We were sad of getting old it made us restless**_ _,  
I'm so mad I'm getting old it makes me restless_ _ **  
It was just like a movie, it was just like a song when we were young**_

I thought it was heartfelt. I didn't consider how much Miss Walker would miss us. I knew she would miss Faith considering that they were flesh and blood, but she had grown closer to all of us and I wasn't even sure if she was coming back next year. I didn't know if Figgins would want to pay two Glee club teachers despite the national championship.

On Wednesday, I got my letter.

"Are you going to open it?" Dad asked me.

"I would, but Rachel and I promised that we would wait to open them together." I explained. "I know that you're anxious, but I made a promise."

"And you should keep it. Just promise me that the first thing that you'll do after you open it is call me." He suggested.

"I have a better idea." I replied. I texted Rachel to bring her dads over. Soon Rachel, Hiram, and Leroy were at the house. "So this is it: the moment of true. I guess I will go first."

I slowly opened the letter and began to read it.

"Dear Miss Hummel, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts!" I read before I jumped up. I then remembered that I wasn't alone and calmly said. "Rachel, please open yours."

Rachel got in as well and suddenly there was a lot of hugging in the room. I even got a hug from Hiram, which was a little weird to be honest.

That night our families…and Blaine, went out to dinner. Since the place had karaoke, Rachel and I decided to sing something together. It was a rather appropriate song.

 _I don't wanna talk about things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me, now it's history  
I've played all my cards and that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say, no more ace to play_

 _The winner takes it all, the loser's standing small  
Beside the victory that's her destiny_

 **I was in your arms thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense building me a fence  
Building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool playing by the rules**

 **The gods may throw the dice, their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here, loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain, why should I complain**

 _ **The judges will decide, the likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show, always staying low  
The game is on again, a lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small, the winner takes it all**_

 _ **I don't wanna talk, if it makes you feel sad  
And I understand you've come to shake my hand  
I apologize if it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense, no self-confidence  
But you see **_**The winner takes it all** _ **  
**_ _The winner takes it all..._

On second thought, maybe that wasn't the perfect song choice. It was more depressing than the title suggested. Well regardless of the song, Rachel and I had both won. We had both graduated with honors and we were both going to the best musical theatre in the country. We were one step closer to our dreams.

The next day, I was shopping with Cara of all people. I needed to find a dress for graduation and she was the only one available.

"So what are you doing after graduation? Are you going to college?" I asked.

"No, Faith is hiring me as her nanny." She explained.

"You're not really qualified to take care of kids." I replied.

"But I am close with Faith and Jessa." She responded. "Seriously how hard can taking care of a two-year-old be?"

I had a feeling that she was going to regret those words.

On the day of the ceremony, I wore a red cap and gown. Since Faith had been named valedictorian, she relinquished most talented to me. I had a feeling that part of the reason was that she didn't want to sing the song that Principal Figgins requested. He had to be one of the few people in the world that liked the song.

 _And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

 _But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

 _Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon_

 _And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

 _As we go on we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

After I was done, Faith went out to give her speech. I really hoped that no one would post a video of me singing that song to YouTube because it was probably the most embarrassing performance that I had ever given and I sang a John Mellencamp song.

"When I started high school, I didn't know where I would be. I just wanted to be popular because I was somewhere where no one knew who I was. I became popular and then I lost it all and I realized that I didn't need any of that. I led the Glee club to a national championship and I'm going to Juilliard. I'm willing to bet that most of us didn't know what we wanted to do four years ago and those who did might have come up with new plans. So let's move forward and try out best to succeed." Faith explained before she went into her final song.

 _What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

 _A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss,  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

 _Could this be the greatest love of all, I wanna know you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

 _A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss,  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
A moment like this  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

She was right. I did need that one special kiss. As soon as everything was over, I headed out to the lobby and gave it to Blaine.

The End

So there really wasn't anything surprising in this chapter. Kathryn got into NYADA and she graduated. The songs are "Some Nights" by fun., "When We Were Young" by Adele, "The Winner Takes It All" by ABBA, "Graduation' by Vitamin C and "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
